History Repeats Itself
by Livvie19
Summary: Milena travels to Volterra after some bad news to fulfill one of her dreams, but when she takes a tour around the castle Aro realises who she is and that he can never let her leave. Trapped in the castle with no hope of escape and no one to turn to Milena fears that her history is repeating itself. Will Aro be able to prove her wrong? (Aro-OC)
1. Chapter 1

A dull thud filled the kitchen as I hung the phone back on the wall. I knew this would happen at some point but I had refused to dwell on it, well, my mother had refused to let me dwell on it. If I had, my fear of _him_ would surely have devoured me from the inside out. I sat down on the cold tiles recognizing the feeling that wrapped itself around me. The closer I was to the floor the less it would hurt if I passed out, something I had learnt from experience. I let a melody flow through my head, allowing it to consume every thought, refusing to think of anything else. I knew this would save me, or at the very least my sanity; as it had hundreds of times before.

The melody stopped when I felt fingers brush my cheek, I didn't pull away as I recognised the softness of my mother's hand. For as long as I lived it would be something that I would associate with her, as weird as that may sound. She was a nurse, and therefore almost constantly moisturised her hands. I asked her about it once and she said she'd never want to be remembered by a patient for having dry skin. Her fingers lifting my chin brought me from my thoughts, and I silently watched her sit down in front of me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I opened my mouth only to close it again a second later. "Milena, I can't do anything unless you tell me what's the matter. Please talk to me." I looked in her eyes and saw the same concern I'd seen countless times in the last thirteen years. Concern that quickly had words pouring out of my mouth. "They're releasing him. She said something about parole and good behaviour and they're releasing him."  
"Did they say when?" Her voice came out like a whisper as she tucked my hair behind my ear. "Next week. Tuesday, she said Tuesday." I looked away as the fear started to crawl its way back up my throat. "Hey, look at me sweetheart." I kept my gaze glued to the floor. "Please?" I did as I was told, still unable to refuse her even at twenty-two years old. "I know that you're scared and you have every right to be Milena, but we both knew this was going to happen at some point. And yes, this is a few years earlier than expected, but even though he's out he can't come anywhere near you, if he does he goes straight back to prison and he'll never get out again. And you know I would never ever let anything happen to you, I would die before I let that man put his hands on you a second time." I nodded my head, unable to form any words. "Now come on, let's get you to bed, it's late." She stood, holding out her hand for me to take, wiggling her fingers as encouragement. It wasn't until then that I noticed the numbness in my legs, or the darkness outside. Once again, I'd wasted hours stuck inside my own head because of _him._

I used my foot to push the porch swing back and forth, the rocking sensation always had a way of soothing me, and I needed soothing. After my second nightmare made me physically sick I'd given up on sleep. I couldn't bear to be in that room again, to hear his voice again. It didn't matter that it wasn't real it was terrifying all the same. Just the memory had me clutching Eeyore tighter to my chest. I know, I know clinging onto a cuddly toy at twenty-two years old thinking it would make everything better was beyond ridiculous, but he had always brought me comfort. Ever since my mother had given him to me on my first night with her, telling me the tighter I held him the safer I would be. Granted after 13 years he was well past ratty and worn out, but I loved him all the same.

I couldn't say how long I'd been out there when mum sat down beside me. We sat in silence for the longest time until she placed an envelope into my lap. "What's this?" I said turning to her. "Why don't you open it Sweetheart? That will probably help." Hearing her sarcasm had a smile tugging at my lips. "Come on, open it!" I tore the envelope open and found a check between my fingers. A check for 300 hundred dollars! "Mum! What the hell is this?!" I looked at her in disbelief only to see her grinning at me. "You've been saving to go to Italy for as long as I can remember, I mean you've spent the last three years studying the language for your degree, I just wanted to help get you there." I looked from my mum, to the check and back again. "But this is too much, way too much. I can wait Mum. Save the money myself, I don't need to go right now. I don't need to run away." She grabbed my hand then. "I know you don't. And that's not what this is, when have I ever encouraged you to run from something?" When I didn't reply she squeezed my fingers, requesting my answer. "Never." I whispered. "But…"  
"But nothing." Her words where firm, intent on getting her point across. "I'm not telling you to run Milena. I know that him being released is the worst thing you can imagine, right now all you see in front of you is a huge negative. I want you to see a positive. I want you to do something positive and what's more positive than doing something you've always dreamed of? If I can help you do that then you can be damn sure that that's what I'm going to do. Okay?" My eyes burned with unshed tears as I nodded my head. "Okay."  
"Good, now go and get dressed. I'll make breakfast and then we can look at flights!"


	2. Chapter 2

Italy was everything I expected and more. Less than a week after mum had given me the money I was flying out. I'd chosen to travel to Florence to view the artwork, it was after all the birthplace of the renaissance. Not to mention the history, much of my degree was taken up by the House of Medici and their ruling, I found it so fascinating that I chose the topic for my dissertation. They of course began in Florence but the reign soon spread to the entirety of Tuscany which is how I ended up in Volterra. I had to do an in-depth study and for some reason the town had just called to me. It was as spectacular as I had imagined it to be, the food, the people, the architecture. I checked into the hotel, dumped my bags and immediately went out to explore. First stop was a bakery that made the most delicious pastries I've ever tasted in my life.

After buying a couple for later I headed to the Piazza, the weather was glorious so I just sat on the edge of the fountain and watched everyone go about their day. Two young girls no older than 6 chased each other around the fountain over and over but eventually their parents managed to stop them and they were quickly whisked away. My eyes then fell on a group of women sat outside the café in the corner of the Piazza, all wore gorgeous sundresses. I soon found myself smiling as one animatedly told a story to which the others burst into laughter.

My thoughts were however interrupted by a melodic voice. Searching for the owner my eyes fell on a stunning woman with long brown hair, her legs went on for miles, or at least seemed as though they did under the royal blue dress that clung to her body. She was surrounded by a group of about 30 people, with ages starting from as young as around 6 if I had to guess. Before I had chance to think I found myself on my feet, drawn towards the mysterious women. As I got closer I could see even more clearly her inhuman beauty. Listening to her speak I quickly gathered that she was leading the group on a tour that would be heading into the castle, seeing no issue with me joining I tagged along at the back of the group as they went inside.

Walking through the door I immediately noticed the flawless architecture. Seeing the condition of the building you would think it was built yesterday, the only thing that would give away its age would be the layer of dust that coated the walls. The women I now knew as Heidi led us deeper into the castle, occasionally sharing details about the building and its history. As we continued walking I felt a jabbing pain begin to radiate throughout my skull, not dissimilar to a brain freeze. I took deep breaths in an attempt to push it away, but as I followed the group it only deepened, I had never felt anything like it. I thought about turning around and getting back into the fresh air, but just as I was about to ask Heidi for directions she stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors. "And this is the best part of the whole tour, the Great Hall."

The pain in my head grew worse as the doors were flung open. "Welcome to Volterra!" A voice called but I could not tell who spoke as every figure before me blurred, I could only make out dark cloaks and pale skin but nothing else. Then there was screaming, and blood so much blood, I could not fathom any of it only the excruciating pain that had me crumbling to floor. It felt like someone was jamming a hot poker through my skull over and over until my brain turned to mush. I screwed my eyes shut as the blurring shapes and the smell of iron in the air made me dizzy. Suddenly a hand wrapped round my upper arm and pulled me up onto my feet, the pain in my head grew ten-fold with the movement and I could feel myself slipping away to darkness, I had no will to fight, not if it meant the pain would go away. Without warning whoever held me up slammed me against their body, crushing me against them as their second hand wrapped around the side of my neck. The last thing I heard was a deep baritone yelling. "Alec, stop!"

Aro's Point of View -

All eyes turned to Marcus as his words filled the room. My brother barely bothered to talk most of the time so to hear him shout across the room to stop Alec from feeding had all of the Guard in shock. "Brother." He said holding out his hand for me to take, the look on his face was earnest, he'd seen something, something important. I dropped the body I was holding having already drained it, and reached for his hand. Marcus was gifted, he could see connections between people. Often, he would describe lines connecting people together, different colours meaning different relationships. The image I saw was of me and the girl Alec was holding, between us was a twisted golden line. The word mate filtered through Marcus's head and I immediately locked eyes with him, checking if he was certain. He gave me a small nod and I dropped his hand, speeding across the room to where she was.

Alec looked at me warily as I approached, unsure of what was going on. "Do not worry Alec, everything is fine. May I take her?" He of course placed her into my open arms without question, even though I was sure he must be desperate to feed. I found myself uncaring at that moment, too concerned with the girl I was holding. I scanned her body for injury but found none, she was beautiful. Not how I had imagined her to be but beautiful all the same. Her skin was tanned, her face and shoulders slightly red from too much time in the sun, causing freckles to bloom on her cheeks. Blonde hair was piled on the top of her head but loose ringlets fell at the sides. I wished desperately that she would wake up so I could see her eyes, I could only imagine how exquisite they would be. I ran my thumb over her cheek looking into her thoughts for the answer I wanted; her name. I found it easily, unsurprised to learn it was as lovely as the girl who owned it. Milena. My Milena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I couldn't decide whose perspective to write this chapter from so I ended up going with both, I hope you like it.**

 _Milena's Point of View -_

I could feel soft sheets beneath me, and blankets keeping me warm. My head throbbed to the point that I felt nauseous but that didn't concern me, my head was reeling, trying to figure out where I was and what had happened. The last thing I remembered was the Great Hall. My eyes flew open then, unsure of what I would see, wincing as the light in the room made my head pound even more. I didn't recognise anything. The room was huge, as was the bed I laid upon. However, I had no chance to look closer as I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

Quickly shifting my gaze, I saw a man sat watching me, he had raven hair that reached down to his shoulders, and the palest skin I had ever seen. Although the most shocking part of his appearance were his bright red eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. I pushed myself up and scrambled off the bed, backing away from this stranger that watched me so intently. I wished I had stayed cocooned in the blankets as my head swam and I stumbled, but before I could fall I felt cold hands grab my forearms holding me upright. I attempted to pull away but it was futile, the man's grip only tightened. "Who… Who are you? What happened? I… Where am I?" The man's gaze seemed to soften as I stuttered.  
"My name is Aro, and you are still in the castle Milena. You collapsed, don't you remember?" He let go of my arms, stepping back to look into my face. I couldn't help my frown as I tried to piece together what had happened. I remembered being in excruciating pain, and then suddenly I remembered screaming, and blood and all of those people. "You… Those people, you killed them. All of them."  
"Yes." He said calmly, not tearing his eyes from mine. I looked down destroyed by his response, and noticed the crest that sat around his neck. I'd seen it before, during my studies. There was plenty of myth and legend that surrounded Volterra, it was then it clicked. Before the Medici's ran them out of the town it was controlled by vampires. My eyes grew wide as they flew back to his, now knowing the colour matched his diet. "You're… You're a Vampire." He seemed surprised at my realization, but simply nodded. I started panicking again, my breath becoming short and further aggravating my headache. "Then why am I here? Alive I mean, I don't… Understand, I…"  
"Because you're mine." He spoke with such certainty that it made me feel sick.  
"What do you mean I'm yours?" I asked angrily, rubbing my temple as it throbbed profusely.  
"You're my Mate Milena, we are bonded together. You belong to me as I belong to you."  
"No." I breathed, remembering the last time somebody had owned me. "No, I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anybody except myself. I… You can't do this, please don't do this to me. You have to let me go, you can't just keep me." My breath came in shallow pants and I sank to the floor as my legs went to jelly. I screwed my eyes shut in an attempt to quell my tears, opening them a moment later to find Aro crouched in front of me. "I have been waiting for you for three thousand years Milena, I won't let you slip through my fingers, not now I finally have you."  
"Have me?" I asked, repulsed at how he referred to me like property so easily.  
"Milena…" He pleaded, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. "No, stop, just stop please." I begged, pushing his hand away and moving to stand; desperate to reclaim my personal space. My vision tunnelled as I got to my feet and for the second time in twenty-four hours I found myself happily losing consciousness.

 _Aro's Point of View -_

She slept for hours, and I dared not leave her for a single second, after waiting for so long I could scarcely believe she was in front of me. I put her in the spare bedroom opposite mine, as much as I wished to see her lying in my bed I thought it would be inappropriate. Watching her sleep was mesmerising, the subtle rise and fall of her chest, her soft breathing and beating of her heart that filled my ears. I found myself increasingly enchanted as the minutes passed by.

However, the spell was broken when I heard her heart rate pick up. Soon after, her eyes flew open, I watched as she looked around the room clearly confused as to where she was, but when her eyes fell on me the confusion was replaced by blatant fear. She scrambled off the bed at a speed that could have rivalled my own, and stumbled like she was dizzy. I raced towards her, wanting to stop her from meeting the floor, and grabbed her arms. She tried to pull away but I refused to let her, worried about what would happen if I let go.

"Who… Who are you? What happened? I… Where am I?" She was panicking so much that she could barely get the words out, I desperately wanted to hold her, but instead settled for answering her questions, hoping that would do something to calm her. "My name is Aro, and you are still in the castle Milena. You collapsed, don't you remember?" I could see the gears turning in her head as she tried to remember, and then she did. "You… Those people, you killed them." She didn't frame it as a question, but I answered anyway seeing no point in denying what I was. She would have to adjust for her to stay here. "Yes." She looked down, clearly devastated by my response. Her eyes caught on the crest around my neck and without warning her head snapped up as she stared into my eyes. "You're… You're a Vampire." Those were the last words I expected from her. Human's had no knowledge of us, well other than the fictional nonsense that was seemingly everywhere, how she had put it together so quickly I had no idea. Too surprised to verbalise my response I merely nodded. Her breath hitched as more questions poured out of her mouth. "Then why am I here? Alive I mean, I don't… Understand, I…" An ache went through my chest as she feared for her life, and I found myself replying without thought. "Because you're mine." She brought her fingers up to massage her temple as if she was in pain, before questioning me angrily. "What do you mean I'm yours?" I tried to explain as simply as possible, seeing how overwhelming this was for her. "You're my Mate Milena, we are bonded together. You belong to me as I belong to you." She quickly argued, pleading with me to let her go, her words were barely intelligible as her panic grew further. Without warning she dropped to the floor, shutting her eyes as tears escaped. I crouched in front of her, wanting to stay on the same level so as not to intimidate her further. The words I spoke then were the truest that I had said in a long time. "I have been waiting for you for three thousand years Milena, I won't let you slip through my fingers, not now I finally have you." My statement did not have the desired effect as she looked at me dismayed. "Have me?" She questioned, forcing it passed her lips through a stifled sob. "Milena…" I said desperately, reaching up to stroke her face, but before I had chance she pushed me away, springing up and onto her feet only to fall back into my arms just as quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! You're going to meet Marcus properly in this one, and I'm hoping you like how I've written him as I'm planning on featuring him as a touchstone for both Aro and Milena as this story continues, so please let me know what you think.**

 **For the guest who reviewed, thank you so much, you made my day!  
** **OoNakuoO – I hope this clears up what we talked about.**

 **Liv x**

 _Milena's Point of View –_

When I awoke I was alone and tucked back in bed. My head still ached slightly but it was bearable, sort of like when you're at the tail end of a hangover. For that reason, I sat up slowly, worried the room would once again start spinning. I took my time to look around, the room was simple but elegant. The walls were painted in a light eggshell, and there were sconces on each wall which shone brightly, I assumed to make up for the lack of windows. I sat on a queen-sized bed set in the centre of the room, the sheets were cream offset by a dark grey throw and pillows. I scrunched the fabric between my fingers, taking a moment to appreciate the softness. On the wall to my right were two doorways, one was a walk-in wardrobe, which had double doors made of dark wood. The other was an en suite, and I found myself desperately wanting a bath. Just being trapped in this room made me feel dirty.

I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. As I did I noticed a bowl of fresh fruit and a bottle of water on the bedside table along with a note. I hesitated for a moment before giving into temptation.

 _Dear Milena,  
I hope that you are feeling better, after our earlier discussion I thought you would prefer to be left by yourself. You must be hungry but I was unsure on what you would like so I decided on something simple, please do eat. Also, I had someone go to your hotel and pick up your luggage as I thought having your own things would make you feel more comfortable, you will find them at the foot of your bed. If you need anything, you only need say my name, I will hear you.  
Yours, Aro._

The writing was in a beautiful flowing cursive, and I skimmed my fingers across the paper, taking in its texture before placing the note onto the bed beside me. I scrambled to my feet, rushing to find my things. Dropping to my knees I opened my suitcase, searching through it for my phone and laptop. Of course, they were gone, I couldn't believe I was so stupid to think they'd be there. In my defeat my hands clasped around Eeyore, sitting back on my heels I buried my face in his fur. Home. He smelt like home. Before I could stop myself, I was crying, soaking my only friend with floods of tears.

 _Aro's Point of View –_

I had been sat in my library for the last few hours, listening to Milena's steady breathing, and wondering where our relationship would go from here. After tucking her back into bed, I had quickly scanned her mind to find where she had been staying so Demetri could gather her things, and then I had Gianna make her some food. She'd been sleeping soundly for more than six hours when I heard her awaken. I fought hard not to give into the temptation of going to her, and instead resorted to pacing the room. I assumed she was taking in her surroundings as she remained quiet, but soon heard her throw off the covers and pick up the note I had left for her. Less than a minute later, I could hear her dashing towards her suitcase, and rummaging through it, then she burst into tears. Gut wrenching, chest wracking sobs. The smell of salt assaulted my nose and my anger swelled, without thinking I swiped everything off my desk in pure frustration.

"Brother, you must calm down." Marcus said evenly, appearing in front of me, I'd been so distracted I didn't even notice him enter.  
"Calm down? How can I Marcus? Listen to her, she's distraught." I sighed, going back to my pacing.  
"What did you expect?" Marcus exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but not this." I murmured, running my hand through my hair. "I've been waiting for her for three thousand years, and now I have her and she hates me." I sunk down into my armchair in defeat. "She doesn't hate you brother. You know as well as I do that that's impossible because of the bond you share, but she doesn't know you. She's scared, can you blame her? You've taken her from her home, and shut her away in a castle filled with the deadliest predators on this earth. Predators she didn't even know existed until she watched us kill a room full of people. If she was a vampire, things would be different, but she's not, which means you are feeling the bond much more than she is. Give her time. Like you said, you've waited three thousand years for her, but she's waited none of that time for you."  
"You're right. I know you're right. Thank you, Marcus."  
"Of course, brother, anytime." I watched as he started to leave only to stop at the door. "There was something else Aro."  
"Yes?" I said leaning back in my chair.  
"I think that it might be a good idea to call Eleazar." I frowned, surprised by his statement.  
"You think Milena may be gifted? Why?"  
"I was watching her." He replied, sitting on the sofa opposite me. "She didn't collapse out of fear, or from the sight of blood, she was in pain. Excruciating pain. I could see it in her face. At first I thought Jane was taunting her, but that wasn't the case, and something tells me that it was connected to her powers. Unless she has an underlying illness, does she?" I sat back in my chair, trying to process.  
"I don't know." I replied honestly.  
"You didn't look? Why?" He questioned, his face filled with shock. Marcus knew how much I loved to wield my power, and clearly couldn't believe my choice not to use it on Milena. "I'm not sure. It didn't feel right before I had chance to talk to her, and then she was so scared when she woke up. She didn't want to be in a room with me, much less have me look through all of her memories. I only looked for the answers I needed then and there, nothing else." He only stared at me, pondering my explanation, then suddenly his face was graced with a rare smile. "What is it Marcus?"  
"Nothing." He said, pushing to his feet. "I'm just glad you have found her. She'll be good for you brother, I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

_Aro's Point of View –_

Not long after Marcus left my office, Jane told me I was urgently needed in the Great Room. I felt awful leaving Milena, she still hadn't stopped crying although I could hear her trying desperately. Humans had been going missing for months and I'd had the guard looking into it, they'd finally found the reason, and I was furious. Someone was creating a new born army in Seattle, the reason still wasn't clear but I could only assume it had something to do with the Cullen's. They were the only coven anywhere near the city. I assigned Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix to look into it, I knew they could be trusted to solve this problem quickly and discreetly.

Heading back towards my room I could hear the shower running in Milena's ensuite, and though I listened closely I could no longer hear her crying. Relief filled me as I hung up my cloak, and laid down on my bed. Usually I would spend my evenings reading but instead I listened intently to Milena's movements. The sound of her drying her hair, the turning of pages as she read, and then her slow breathing as she fell asleep. I only wished I could do the same. The hours until I could see her again would pass so quickly if I could.

Milena slept till eleven the next day, I could only assume that her exhaustion stemmed from her crying and whatever had caused her to collapse. Which reminded me that I needed to send for Eleazer, sooner rather than later. I'd left my Brothers alone in the running of the court as I wanted to talk to Milena and offer her some reassurance, hopefully this conversation would go better than our last.

I gave her some time to fully wake up before knocking on her door, immediately I heard her heart rate pick up, so I called through to let her know it was me. "Good morning Milena, it's Aro. I hoped we could talk? I know you must have some questions." I soon heard her footsteps and then she was in front of me. She looked gorgeous, her hair was messy from sleep and a blush covered her cheeks. My chest tightened when I saw her eyes swollen from crying but I didn't have chance to dwell on it as she quickly looked down at my chest, avoiding eye contact with me. "May I come in?" She seemed to stop and think for a moment before speaking. "Okay." Her reply was soft as she stepped to the side, opening the door wider. Her voice as sweet as I remembered. I immediately looked to her bedside table checking to see if she'd eaten. She hadn't. "Did you not like the food?" Her head whipped around following my eyes to the untouched bowl of fruit left on the side. "Oh." She said rubbing her eyes. "No, it's fine, I'm just not very hungry." I found myself frowning at this.  
"You haven't eaten in two days, you must have something. What would you like?"  
"I, um. Just some toast is fine, I suppose."  
"Of course." I said grabbing the untouched fruit and heading towards the kitchen.

When I returned Milena was sat cross legged at the top of her bed. She'd pulled the sleeves of her jumper down and was fiddling with them nervously. She kept her eyes down as I walked over and placed the toast in front of her. "Thank you." Again, her voice was quiet, and I knew then I had a long way to go in making her feel comfortable with me. She slowly began eating the toast I had made her and I sat quietly at the foot of the bed wanting her to finish without distraction. Once she had I took the plate from her and put it out of the way, ready for what I knew was to be a very crucial conversation, in regard to our relationship.

I sat for a while, trying to figure out where to start when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Milena's precious voice. "How old are you?" I smiled at the simplicity of her first question.  
"3026. How old are you?"  
"22." Her voice showed her clear disbelief at my response, but she pushed past it. "How did you know my name, and where I was staying?" I decided in that moment not to tell her of my gift, not yet, it would be too much. "Your ID and your room key were in your bag." She nodded as if she couldn't believe she hadn't put that together sooner. "May I ask a question?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
"How did you figure it out so quickly? That we're vampires. After you collapsed I didn't think you'd seen that much." I'd been pondering this all night, and found myself desperate for answers. "I didn't. I studied Volterra as part of my degree, the history of it. I did a lot of reading, and there was one document written in 1537 by Marco Giordano, about the city being run by Vampires. Specifically, the three Kings of the Volturi, and how the Medici's ran them out of the town when they took control in 1530. Clearly that part was wrong, but at the bottom of the page he'd drawn the Crest you're wearing. I just put two and two together."  
"Why Volterra? If you don't mind me asking." I questioned, making a mental note to find that document and have it destroyed. "I don't know. I had to choose somewhere and it just called to me I guess." I tried to stop my smile as she unknowingly gave me confirmation that she did indeed feel our bond, even if she didn't know it. "When you say 'we' who are you talking about? Um, I mean how many of you are there?" I was surprised she asked such simple questions but answered happily. "There are around thirty of us here in the Volturi. My brothers and the Guard."  
"The Guard?" She asked puzzled.  
"Yes, they serve below us, much like how Royal Families have the Royal Court. I'll introduce you to everyone when you're ready." She frowned at my response, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're not going to let me go, are you?" I winced, I knew this question was coming but it still hurt. It hurt to imagine being without her now she was with me. "I can't Milena, you don't understand right now but…"  
"Then explain it to me!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Please? Because you're right I don't understand. You said I'm your mate? That I belong to you? What does that mean?" I took a second to think, trying to figure out the best response. "You know that humans have the idea of soul mates?" She merely nodded, keeping her eyes cast down. "Well Vampires do have soul mates, each of us have a person somewhere, who was born, created to fit us perfectly. To be exactly what we need, to be everything that we didn't even realise we needed in the first place. Not everyone is lucky enough to find theirs, but once they do they become inseparable. It creates a physical pain to be apart. As a Vampire I feel it more strongly than you, but I know you must feel something. A tiny part of you recognises our bond. Even if I did let you go, you would find your way back here to me. Maybe not in a week or a month even, but at some point, the pull would be too much for you to stay away."  
"Then why can't you let me go? If you know that I'll come back to you, why can't I go home for now?" She said running her hand through her hair.  
"Because I'm selfish." I whispered. "And I know that it's awful of me to do this to you, to keep you here, but I can't possibly let you go it would hurt me too much."  
"But you're hurting me!" She cried, slamming her hands into her chest. "You're hurting the people I care about! My mum will think that I'm…" She stopped, taking a breath in what seemed like an attempt to quell her bubbling anger. "Why would you want me? How do you even know that I'm yours?" Her pause had indeed helped, as she now spoke softly like before.  
"My Brother Marcus, he has a gift which allows him to see connections between people, and he saw ours. Even if he hadn't I would have known the minute I laid eyes on you, that's just how it works."  
"Of course." She said somewhat sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry. Truly Milena, I am sorry that I'm doing this to you but in time you will understand. I hope that you know that you are safe here with me, and I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. You don't have to stay shut away in here, though I do ask that you stay on this corridor until I've had a chance to introduce you to everyone. The room opposite is mine, and there is a library two doors down on your left. I will have Heidi get you some more clothes, is there anything else you need?"  
"No thank you." I smiled, even though she was clearly upset with me she was still polite as ever.  
"I do have one more question." I said softly, moving ever so slightly closer to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Why won't you look me in the eyes Milena?" She opened and closed her mouth before replying. "I, umm… I wasn't sure if I was allowed." Her reply stunned me, so I moved quickly, using my fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. "Of course, you're allowed, you are always allowed Cara Mia." To my surprise the smallest smile crossed her lips as her eyes shined with tears. "Understand?" She nodded in reply before taking my hand away from her face, leaving her fingers wrapped around mine for a moment longer than necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

_Milena's Point of View -_

I found myself stuck after Aro left. Our conversation running in a loop around my head. I have a soulmate. A _Vampire_ soulmate. A Vampire _King_ soulmate. I worried for a while that my head would explode from this new-found information. He was really going to keep me here, in a castle filled with strangers, no, not just strangers, _Vampires._ Won't they kill me? I mean look at what happened to all those people who walked in here with me. My stomach rolled at the thought. He's a killer, a murderer, so why did I just let him waltz into this room? Why did I let him sit on this bed with me? Let him touch me? Why was I so pleased when he told me I could look him in the eye? I felt like screaming out of sheer frustration. This was so confusing, it wasn't like before. Yes, I was captive, but here, for some crazy reason I felt safe, not like with _him._

Knowing I was verging into dangerous territory I decided to explore the library. Aro had business to attend to apparently, so I knew there was no chance of bumping into him. The concrete floor of the hallway was cold beneath my feet and I instantly regretted not putting any socks on, but none of that mattered when I reached the library. It was beautiful. Dark mahogany shelves covered the walls on either side of me, both of which were crammed with books. A matching desk sat in front of the back wall, a deep green leather chair behind it. A sofa leant against the opposite wall, the same emerald green as the desk chair. The room was dimly lit, with lanterns lining the walls and a table top lamp sat amongst the scattered papers Aro must have left. The only other light came from the floor lamp in the corner behind the sofa.

I scoured the shelves for a book to read, he had everything, and almost every book was a first edition. Some seemed so precious I didn't feel brave enough to touch them. Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Oscar Wilde. And it wasn't just fiction. There were books on Psychology, Science and _History!_ Writings from what seemed like the beginning of time. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I grabbed a book titled 'The History of Volterra'. Anyone else would probably be bored out of their mind but this was the kind of thing I lived for. Settling on the sofa, I curled up with my back against the arm resting the book on my knees, ready to travel back to the 12th Century.

 _Aro's Point of View –_

I left Milena on her bed as I headed to the Great Hall. I could only avoid my work for so long and I couldn't see mine and Milena's conversation going anywhere else for the time being. If I was honest I felt quite relieved, of course I wished that things would have gone differently but it went as well as I could have hoped.

My time spent in the court was uneventful. Other than contacting Jane for an update on the Seattle situation, everything was trivial. I was grateful for that as it allowed me some time to think about my next step with Milena. I couldn't quite make sense of her. She felt comfortable talking to me, yet she was unsure on whether she could look me in the eye? When she said those words, it made my chest ache. What did she think would happen? Did she think I would hurt her? I could never.

Leaving the Great Hall, I headed to the Kitchen to grab Milena some water. I'd already had Gianna take her some dinner a few hours ago which I'd been assured she'd eaten. Listening intently as I reached my Quarters I heard Milena's soft breathing coming from the Library. I found her curled up asleep on the sofa, an open book resting in her lap. I picked it up and bookmarked the page before placing it on my desk. 'The History of Volterra' an interesting choice for someone so young, but I guessed I shouldn't be surprised given what she told me about her degree. Everything about her was fascinating to me.

Gently I gathered her into my arms, as I did she murmured something unintelligible before leaning her head against my chest. I couldn't help smiling to myself as I carried her back into her room to put her into bed. My smile grew as I attempted to put her down only for her to grip my shirt tightly between her fingers. "Hmmm, no." She mumbled softly, snuggling closer to me. At least subconsciously she felt our bond and that had to count for something. Settling down in the arm chair I kissed her forehead, before closing my eyes to listen to the steady beating of her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the follows and favourites, and to the people that reviewed you're AWESOME! They honestly make my day so thank you!**  
 **This chapter is quite short, but there's a lot happening in the next one so I thought this was a good bridge. I'm planning on writing with some different languages in Chapter 8, would you guys prefer if I just wrote it in English, or used the different languages with the translation directly after?**  
 **Liv xx**

Gianna woke me up with breakfast. Toast with jam and chamomile tea. She must have been shopping since yesterday, as I'd told her I didn't do caffeine. I felt bad that she'd gone out of her way, but she assured me it was no problem, and her smile was so sincere that I immediately felt better. She was a wonderful person, kind and warm. That fact only confused me even more, how could someone so loving and gentle be involved in all of this. I did think about asking her but decided against it, we didn't know each other well enough for that, and I wasn't sure I would be able to stomach her answer.

After she left I got in the shower and washed my hair. I stood under the stream of water for ages trying to relax my muscles, I was so tense that every part of my body was aching. Everything just seemed so unpredictable. I know Aro said I was safe here but how true could that be in a castle full of Vampires?

Before I could spiral I got out of the shower and got dressed. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head without bothering to dry it, I headed to the Library to grab my book. Thinking nothing of it I opened the door and walked in. Only to find Aro leaning against his desk, opposite another man I'd never seen, who was sat with his legs crossed on the sofa.

"Sorry." I said stepping backwards. "I didn't think there would be anyone in here."  
"It's no problem Milena. Did you need something?" Aro asked standing straight.  
"I just wanted to get the book I was reading yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."  
"Honestly Milena it's no problem at all. Allow me to introduce you. Milena this is my brother Marcus, and Marcus this is Milena." He said gesturing to each of us respectively. As he did Marcus stood and held out his hand for me to take. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said, trying not to let my voice quake. "And you Milena." His voice was deep, but soft. I couldn't decide if it did or didn't match his appearance. He was tall, towering over me, and his hair hung down passed his shoulders, grey and straw like. He seemed so sad, it was like he wore a constant frown, as if he was always on the verge of tears. He looked desolate. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone look like that, someone who radiated sadness, it poured off him like waves. I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around him. "Well now that you're acquainted, here." Aro said interrupting my thoughts, holding out the book for me to take. "I bookmarked the page for you."  
"Oh." I said surprised at the gesture. "Thank you." He only smiled in return, as I took the book out of his grasp. "May I ask what you're reading?" It was Marcus that spoke, instead of answering I merely showed him the cover. "The History of Volterra? An interesting choice."  
"I studied Volterra for my dissertation. I actually searched high and low for a copy of this book, but I couldn't find one anywhere." Marcus looked at me in surprise, before replying.  
"That's because that is the last copy in existence."  
"Really?" I said my eyes wide. "How do you know?"  
"Because sadly, we destroyed every other copy." I couldn't help but frown. "Why?"  
"When it and many others like it were written, humans were a lot more aware of our existence, but as time went on they became less and less accepting of us, they hunted, and killed many. So, we decided it would be best if we vanished. Now, Vampires are just the stuff of myth and legend."  
"Then why keep this copy?" I asked, gripping the book tighter, now I knew how precious it was.  
"Because, that book is someone's life's work, at least one person should know it exists, wouldn't you agree?"  
"I would." I said softly, slightly surprised by Marcus's compassion. "Anyway…" I said stepping towards the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, I'll let you get back to your conversation. It was nice to meet you Marcus." And to my surprise it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Forgive me if the use of different languages isn't completely perfect, I'm afraid to say Google Translate was my best friend whilst writing this.**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**

 **Liv x**

 _Aro's Point of View-_

Considering how well Milena's introduction to Marcus had gone I decided it was time to introduce her to everyone else. Of course, I was dubious, but I knew the Guard would behave themselves for fear of punishment if nothing else. The only person I was truly worried about her meeting was Caius, since Milena had arrived he'd made many an inappropriate comment both in the court to the Guard and privately to me. In truth my brother and I had argued more in the past days than we have in past years. Though whilst gathering everyone together in the Great Hall this morning he had assured me he would not harm Milena or cause any issues I was still concerned. Even more so after I'd told Milena what I had planned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked as I walked her through the corridors. The morning had been spent relatively calmly. I had taken her on a tour of the castle, now that she would be properly introduced she was to be allowed to venture wherever she chose to. "Yes Milena." I said stopping to look at her as she worried with the hem of her t-shirt, something she'd been doing for most of the morning. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You got on well with Marcus, did you not?"  
"I guess." She murmured, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, disappointment ran through me that I couldn't do that for her. "Well then, you can stop worrying. Come." I said continuing down the corridor only to notice she hadn't moved. "Milena?" She stared at the floor, a frown overtaking her face. "Milena." I said placing my hands on her shoulders, only for her to flinch away from me, making me sigh. "I promise that everything is going to be fine, there is absolutely nothing to worry about okay?" I watched as she closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before replying. "Okay."  
"Come. We're nearly there." I held out my hand for her to take certain she would shy away. Instead she stared at it for a moment and I couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip in thought, she truly was adorable. I wiggled my fingers slightly hoping to tempt her and to my surprise she grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I thought it best not to make a big deal about it but inside I felt like dancing, I couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

Her grip on my hand seemed to tighten with every step we took, I ran my thumb over her knuckles trying to calm her, but truthfully, I had no idea if it was working. "Ready?" I asked as we reached the door. "Yes." She said taking a deep breath, squeezing my hand even tighter as I opened the door. The room fell silent as we entered, and everyone turned to look at her, well everyone except Caius; who appeared completely disinterested. I pushed my annoyance aside, trying to focus on Milena. I could only imagine how intimidating this would be for her, however when I turned my attention back to her, she held her head high. Exuding a confidence that I didn't anticipate, it was like looking at a completely different person. "Good Morning All, as you already know this is Milena." I said looking at the beautiful girl stood next to me. "I'm sure you will make her feel welcome." I let my words sink in, I knew the Guard would understand the threat behind them. "Come." I said softly to Milena, pulling her forward slightly. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

"You already know Marcus." I said walking her towards the thrones that sat at the head of the room. "Hi." She said smiling softly at Marcus. "It's nice to see you again."  
"And you." Marcus replied, surprising me by smiling back. "How are you today?"  
"Fine, thank you. Yourself?  
"I'm very well, thank you Milena."  
"Good." She said smiling, before turning to look at me, waiting for me to introduce her to someone new. I prepared myself for the worst as I brought her in front of Caius and Athenadora. "This is my younger brother Caius and his wife Athenadora."  
"Hi." Milena said, Caius' disinterest making her uncertain, it seemed she was right to be as he merely grunted at her, his wife remaining totally silent. I held back my anger, not wishing to upset the fragile girl next to me, and instead moved on to introduce her to the rest of the guard.

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix had returned for the time being, and I found myself thankful for that as I knew they would welcome Milena. It was a long time since we'd had anyone join us and I knew the group enjoyed it immensely when they could get to know someone new. I half focused on the introductions but at the same time I listened intently to Caius and Athenadora making cruel and spiteful comments about my human mate. Thankfully they spoke in Italian, so Milena would be none the wiser, which is the only reason I remained as calm as I did, not wanting to draw Milena's attention to the conversation, but inside my blood was boiling.

Discounting my brother everything was going well. Everyone's faces were filled with smiles, my Guard seemingly taken by their new Queen, so I was surprised to hear Milena's sweet voice as she asked everyone to excuse her. Before I could even register what was happening she had turned back towards my youngest brother. "Excuse me Caius?" I watched as his head snapped up, shocked that she dared address him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to offer a little advice." I panicked, uncertain of what she would say. "And what would that be?" He growled, looking at her for the first time. _"_ Solo che se hai intenzione di parlare di qualcuno mentre sono nella stanza ti suggerisco di farlo in una lingua che in realtà non parlano." _(Just that if you're going to talk about someone while they're in the room I suggest you do it in a language they don't actually speak.)_ Everyone's eyes widened as the words flew out of her mouth in perfect Italian _._ I could see Caius was equally surprised but he covered it quickly, turning to Athenadora to call Milena a foolish child but in Spanish this time. "Inténtalo de nuevo." ( _Try_ _again_ _.)_ Milena said, smiling at my brother as the Spanish flowed easily off her tongue, only making Caius angrier. "Well what about French? Do you speak that?" He growled. "Certains," _(Some,)_ she replied. "Je ne dirais pas que je parle couramment." ( _I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm fluent.) "_ Let's save some time, do you speak Greek?" She asked.  
"Yes." Caius ground out between clenched teeth.  
"Well there you go, I don't, so if you so desperately need to bitch about me just do it in Greek, that'll save me having to listen to your inane rambling." Caius made the smallest move towards Milena but the look I gave him had him settling down into his throne before Milena could even sense the danger. Instead she turned back to me. "Are we done?"  
"Yes." I replied, feeling oddly proud of the girl stood before me, she was completely unexpected.  
"Wonderful," she said turning to address the Guard. "It was nice to meet all of you." She smiled. "Some more than others." She murmured to herself before stalking out of the Great Hall, leaving the Guard sniggering as she left. "I like her." I heard Demetri whisper, before I followed behind.

 _Milena's Point of View –_

I left the hall quickly, refusing to look back even when I heard Aro behind me calling my name. I felt furious, both with Aro and myself. I couldn't believe I let Caius get to me, I couldn't believe I'd called him out in front of everyone, surely, I would pay for that later. I'd actually _given_ him a reason to hate me now. And Aro, he'd allowed it. Allowed his brother to embarrass me in front of everyone, that just infuriated me even more. "Milena?" I whipped my head around, finding Aro suddenly instep beside me. Ignoring him, I just kept walking, finally reaching his quarters. "You shouldn't have done that Milena, there are rules. He's royalty, he won't appreciate being disrespected not in front of the guard, not in front of anyone. You can't talk to him that way." That was it, I stopped in my tracks not believing what I was hearing. "Oh, I can't talk to _him_ that way? Really!? That's what you're going with?"  
"Milena, I understand that you're angry with him but…"  
"Don't, just don't even. Yes, I'm angry with Caius, but I'm even more angry with you!" He looked at me with such confusion that I wanted to scream, my anger becoming fury. "It's not enough that you trap me in a castle filled with Vampires? Keep me from my family! My home! All because I'm your mate, because I belong to you. I also have to listen to your brother say all those things about me? Call me inferior and weak, that you're only toying with me until you finally decide to finish me off. It doesn't matter that you didn't think I could understand him, _you_ could! You knew every word of what he was saying, and you did nothing, and I'm supposed to believe that I'm your soulmate? I don't care who he is. I don't care that he's a Vampire King. I wouldn't care if it was God himself standing there and saying it. I am more than what he said! I am _so_ much more. So, I won't stand by and take it, I won't listen to whatever shit comes out of your brother's mouth, and I shouldn't have to! He knows nothing about me, he has no right to speak of me that way, no one does. Whether it's to me, or about me, it doesn't matter. So, don't you dare stand there and say that I can't talk to _him_ like that, when you let him get away with humiliating me in front of everyone. If you won't defend me then I'll defend myself. And how I spoke to him in there was polite, compared to what I'll be if it ever happens again, I promise you that." Aro looked at me completely stunned by my outburst, and if I was honest I was surprised with myself. I was shocked by how much it hurt. How could he have that kind of power over me? A man I don't know, a stranger. Why did it hurt so much that he didn't come to my defence? That he was siding with someone else over me? "Milena, I…"  
"Just forget it. I think I've heard enough for one day." Moving past him, I hurried into my room, slamming the door behind me before he could see how upset I truly was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but this chapter is longer than all of my others so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and the fact that Milena stood up for herself, it was my favourite to write so far. Anyway I hope you like this one just as much!**

 **Liv xx**

 _Milena's Point of View –_

I'd stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I was so confused, flicking from angry to upset every five minutes, the anger I understood but I couldn't for the life of me understand why my eyes kept filling with tears. It wasn't because of what Caius said, I'd heard worse, a lot worse and I knew it wasn't personal to me. He just doesn't like the fact that I'm human. Why I didn't know, seen as he must have been human himself at some point. It was Aro. Aro had upset me, but how? Why? I mean of course he would side with his brother of what, 3000 odd years. Why did that feel like a betrayal? I'd known the man for 4 days, I didn't know him, and he certainly didn't know me, so what the hell was going on? The more I thought about it, the more frustrated I got, so eventually I just gave up. Sinking into a hot bath, I closed my eyes, letting a song play on a loop in my head, trying to forget everything else.

When I woke up the next day I found an envelope on my pillow, my name written in the same beautiful handwriting as before, immediately recognising it as Aro's I tore it open.

 _My Dearest Milena,_

 _Please forgive me for what happened yesterday. I truly had every intention of putting Caius in his place but had planned to do it once you were gone. I didn't think you knew what he was saying, and I didn't wish to tell you because there is absolutely no truth to it, so please do not upset yourself. I know I told you it was a bad idea, but I am very proud that you stood up for yourself, it was just unexpected,_ _you_ _are so wonderfully unexpected._

 _Again, I sincerely apologize, I would never do anything to hurt you._

 _Yours, Aro._

Yours. I reread the word over and over. Is that how I should think of him, as mine? Is that how he thinks of me? Of course, it is Milena! You belong to him remember, he made that abundantly clear, the voice in my head screamed. I quickly got dressed, throwing on a light blue sundress, and brushed the knots out of my hair. Leaving my room in search of the courtyard that Aro had shown me the day before.

After a few wrong turns and wondering if I would ever be able to remember where everything was I finally found it. The sun was hidden by a layer of clouds, but I could still feel its warmth on my skin. I was surprised to see the garden filled with herbs and found myself breathing deeper to absorb the smell. Running my hand through a rosemary bush as I passed, I allowed the scent to coat my fingers, before settling down on a bench set in the middle of the courtyard and opening my book.

"I thought I might find you out here." I let out a little yelp, surprised to find Marcus in front of me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know you were looking for me. Is everything okay?" He smiled slightly, sitting down beside me before replying. "That's actually what I was planning to ask you."  
"Oh." I said taken aback by his kindness. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He asked frowning. "I'm sure this must be overwhelming for you." I sighed, closing my book and placing it onto the grass. "That's one way to put it. I mean this isn't exactly how I expected my trip to go, but what can I do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean nothing I do or say is going to change anything. I can scream and beg Aro to let me go but that's never going to happen; not if he's so sure that I _belong_ to him. So, I know the best I can do is accept it. I have no control over any of this except my own actions and seen as actions have consequences I'm better to just get on with it, especially after what happened yesterday." I replied shrugging my shoulders, accepting my fate.  
"Milena." He said softly, placing his hand on my knee. "You do know that no one here is going to do you any harm don't you?" His face was filled with such concern that I couldn't help my frown. "These consequences you're talking about, do you think that someone is going to do something to you?" I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. "My dear, you are perfectly safe here. If you want to be upset, then you can be. If it will make you feel better to shout and scream, then feel free. I promise that no one will lay a hand on you. Aro made it very clear that you are to be protected."  
"Because I belong to him." I said bitterly, thinking aloud. Marcus sighed loudly next to me.  
"Milena. Did my brother explain all of this to you?"  
"Yes. He said that I'm basically his soulmate, and we're destined to be together, I was made for him and vice versa." I rattled off the basics of what Aro had told me, still unconvinced.  
"Hmm, perhaps it would help if I told you what it's like from my experience."  
"You have a Mate?" I said stunned. "Why didn't I meet them yesterday?" There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "She's no longer with us." He barely whispered, and now it made sense. He made sense. If what Aro had been telling me was true, your Mate is someone you are bound to forever, who you love unconditionally, who you love more than your own life. Losing them would be worse than dying, it would be like someone cutting off your oxygen, someone tearing your heart out.  
"How?" I exclaimed without thought, wondering how on earth it could have happened. "I'm sorry." I whispered my hand flying to my mouth, realising how insensitive I had just been. "That was thoughtless, you don't have to tell me."  
"It's alright Milena. It was a long time ago, long before you were born." He said calmly, gently tapping the hand that still rested in my lap. "That doesn't matter." He seemed surprised by my statement, or maybe it was the way I said it. His eyes fixed on to my own and it was like he was looking all the way through to my soul. "You lost someone." It wasn't a question, just a fact. A fact I wasn't ready or willing to discuss. "Hasn't everyone?" I said shrugging my shoulders, hoping it would be enough for him to drop it.

Thankfully he did, and we settled into a comfortable silence. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but for some reason Marcus's presence calmed me, so I was more than happy to just sit by his side, not saying anything. My focus fell on a bumblebee flying around the garden, I watched intently as it settled onto the lavender, gathering its nectar before going in search of its next source. "She was happiness." My head whipped round to Marcus as he suddenly spoke, breaking the peaceful quiet that had settled around us. "That was her gift, she could make anyone happy, walk into any room, talk to anyone and by the time she was gone everyone would have a smile on their face. She was my light. My everything. You know how new parents say you never know what love is until you have a child." I gave him a small nod, not confident enough in my voice to talk. "Well even that would pale in comparison to the love I had for her, it was boundless, all encompassing, unconditional love. Unlike anything I have ever felt, anything I will ever feel again. That is what it feels like to find your Mate, but I suppose until you feel that for yourself then my explanation means nothing. Am I right?" He looked at me with a questioning smile. "I'm sorry." I said, feeling awful that his heartfelt speech hadn't convinced me. "It's just that… Nothing never mind." I muttered, not even sure how to say what I was thinking. "No, it's okay. Tell me, please." He urged.  
"It's confusing. I'm supposed to like him? Love him? Not be able to imagine my life without him? All he is to me now is this guy who's keeping me from my family. It doesn't make sense to me. I don't feel how I'm supposed to, from either angle. I mean I don't feel anything like you just described. But I don't hate him either, not like I should for someone who's quite literally holding me hostage. I mean I feel safe around him, protected, but that's crazy." I said, the words leaving my mouth in an unintelligible blur. "No, it's not crazy, my dear. It's the bond. You couldn't hate him even if you tried."  
"Then how am I supposed to know if what I'm feeling is real? Surely, it's all just the bond, or whatever you want to call it."  
"Oh Milena. It's not separate. The connection between you and my brother is a part of you. It always has been, except now you know about it. If you were a vampire, things would fall into place like that." He said snapping his fingers.  
"Why?"  
"Well firstly, because you would have known about the possibility of his existence, and secondly vampire's emotions tend to be heightened, we feel things more strongly. That tiny little sliver of safety and protection my brother makes you feel would be increased ten-fold if you were one of us." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "So, is that how it felt for you? When you met… I'm sorry what was her name?"  
"Didyme." He breathed.  
"That's beautiful." Marcus smiled sadly, and I suddenly felt an inexplicable sadness that I wouldn't get to meet this woman who had been so important to him. "And yes, that is how I felt. It was love at first sight if you will." I chuckled lowly, turning my attention back to the bumblebee as it hummed passed me. "You don't believe me?" He asked teasing.  
"No, no I do. I just didn't really expect to hear that phrase come out of the mouth of a three-thousand-year-old vampire." It was his turn to laugh now. "But then I can't really use that particular sentence as reasoning." I scoffed, realising what he'd found so funny, and then surprised to find myself laughing too, only to stop when a raindrop landed on my cheek. "Come, let's get inside."

We walked down the corridor side by side, my footsteps being the only sound. Marcus seemed to glide across the floor and I found myself turning to check he was still there more than once. "I'm afraid I must leave you Milena, I'm needed in the court."  
"Oh, of course." I said with a smile, trying to cover my disappointment at being on my own again.  
"Can you find your way back to your room from here?" I nodded, even though in truth I wasn't entirely sure. "Thank you, Marcus, I'll see you later." I headed in the direction that looked familiar only to be stopped by Marcus's voice. "Milena?"  
"Yes?" I turned back around and found him close behind me.  
"I know it doesn't seem like it now. And it may not for a while, but you and my brother are very lucky to have found each other. The chances of finding your mate are infinitesimal and although it isn't under the best of circumstances you and Aro have. I just hope that you will give this a chance, for his sake and yours, because I promise you, life is better with your mate than it is without." My heart broke for him and without thought I threw my arms around him, trying to offer what comfort I could. He froze, seemingly stunned by my action but eventually hugged me back. After a minute I stepped away and found Marcus smiling at me. "See you later Marcus." I said heading down the corridor. "Yes, goodbye my dear."

After a good twenty minutes of wandering around the castle I finally found myself at Aro's Quarters. I went to push open the heavy wooden door but jumped out of my skin when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Caius towering over me, his face menacing. "Good afternoon Milena. I thought you and I could have a little talk."  
"That's nice Caius, but I think I pretty much said all I had to say to you yesterday." I attempted to move out of his grasp, but his grip on me tightened like a vice. "Then perhaps you can just listen." His voice was low, and he moved even closer trapping me between him and the door, his face merely inches from mine. "My brother may have taken an interest in you for now but believe me it won't last long. Not when he realises how disappointing it will be to have a weak little human girl as a mate, who doesn't have the capacity to rule beside him. Soon he will see you for what you are, a waste of time and energy. You are merely a speck of dust in terms of my brother's life both in its length and its importance. He will come to his senses soon enough and when he does I will enjoy draining every last drop of blood from your body, and even if he doesn't, if you ever dare talk to me the way you did yesterday again I will do it anyway." I didn't even have time to blink before he had disappeared from my sight. I ran to my room as fast as my legs would carry me, slamming my door closed and wishing desperately it had a lock. I slumped against it, dragging air into my lungs, suddenly thinking that maybe Aro couldn't keep me safe at all.

 _Aro's Point of View –_

It was late when I arrived back to my quarters, I took the papers I was carrying to the library and laid them on my desk. I had thought I might find Milena but sadly she was nowhere in sight, quickly turning my attention to her room I listened intently. I had expected to hear the slow steady breaths of her asleep but instead my ears were filled with her rapid heartbeat, and near hyperventilating.

I rushed to her door and threw it open. She tossed and turned in bed, her hands fisting in the sheets as she dreamed. I moved swiftly, placing my hands on her shoulders to shake her awake. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as her hands flew towards my chest to push me away. She scrabbled to the other side of the bed, putting as much space between us as possible. "I'm sorry Cara Mia, I didn't mean to frighten you, you were having a nightmare I just wanted to wake you up."  
"Don't do that." Her voice was shaky, and her eyes never met mine, as she curled her knees up to her chest. "I… You can't just come in here. Please don't… Don't do that again. I… I…"  
"It's okay Milena, I won't, I promise. I'm sorry." She hadn't even been this scared when she'd first woken up in the castle. Worry filled me like never before, she could barely even string a sentence together out of fear and I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. Not when I had no idea what had scared her so. It was then I decided to look through her mind, I knew she wouldn't like it, but I found myself uncaring. It seemed she wouldn't be opening up to me anytime soon, and I could wait no longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just so you know it does mention childhood abuse but I avoided going into any kind of detail. Still if anyone would rather not read it feel free to PM me and I can give you the gist of it.**

 **Liv x**

I couldn't stop thinking about it. It played on a loop in my head. I wished I hadn't done it, hadn't touched her. I couldn't think of a worse pain than knowing what had happened to her, than seeing it, feeling it. I'd waited until she fell back to sleep before using my gift, and when I saw everything I was glad I did. She wouldn't forgive me. She would never forgive me. I left her immediately unable to control my emotions. Flashes of her life filled my mind with every step.

She grew up with a loving mother and father. Kind, caring. Everything you could ever want. But all of that changed when she was six. Milena had seen a cat on the other side of the street and stepped out into the road as children often do. The next thing she remembered was being pushed, only to turn back and see her mother lying on the ground. Her memories blurred after that and the rest came fast each more painful than the one before.  
Her standing at her Mother's grave.  
Her father comforting her, holding her hand.  
Her father drinking.  
Shouting.  
Screaming.  
Punching.  
Kicking.  
Burning.  
I closed my eyes, taking an unnecessary breath in the hope of steadying myself. I had never felt anger like it. Never felt hatred so strong for anyone, not even my worst enemies. He hurt her. Abused her. He starved her and locked her away. Over and over again for three years. Milena, that precious girl whom I loved more than life. He nearly killed her. If a new teacher hadn't noticed how her clothes hung from her frame, hadn't asked questions, she would be dead. I never would have gotten to meet her. Her father would have taken her from me forever.

I couldn't think. I couldn't see through my anger. She was destroyed, he didn't just break her physically he broke her heart. Betrayed her. She felt abandoned, and guilty, deserving of being punished. Her father had spent years telling her she was worth nothing, that she deserved everything he did to her. After all it was her fault her mother was dead. He said he scarred her to protect her, so that nobody would want her, nobody would go near her. He contradicted himself in his words and his actions but she was so young that she didn't realise any of that, she just believed it, internalised it. She never told anyone because she thought he was doing it for her, she thought it was how it was supposed to be. And if she ever doubted that, he would make her feel guilty, tell her that he was trying his best. It wasn't his fault that he was raising her on his own after all. For three years. Three years!

Thank god for her mother; Cassie Perez. She adopted her, gave her the life she was supposed to have. She loved her more than anything and treated her like a princess. She worked hard to provide for her daughter and I saw how much Milena appreciated it. Felt how much she loved her Mum for giving her the world. Felt her fear when she'd gotten that phone call. That's why she came to me, to get away from him. I saw her mother give her the money for the ticket and felt Milena's excitement. Excitement that continued until she walked into the castle and then it was replaced by excruciating, mind numbing pain. Worse than the pain I'd felt during my change. Worse than any pain I'd ever felt. She was confused about how she felt about me, but she definitely felt something. At that a sliver of happiness ran through me. Only to be quickly destroyed when I saw what Caius had done and the consequent nightmare he had caused her to have.

Without thought I ran to his quarters, bursting through the door to his study to find him behind his desk, focused on the letter he was writing.  
"Hello Aro, do you need something?" He said, not even bothering to look up. His voice even more smug than usual. "Get up." I said, struggling to keep a hold of my anger.  
"What on earth is wrong Brother?" He had the audacity to smirk at me, and I lost all composure.  
I lunged forward, grabbing him by the throat. "Don't _Brother_ me Caius." I whispered menacingly. Tightening my grip as I slammed him into the wall. "If you ever threaten Milena again. If you go near her, if you even breathe in the wrong way while she is in the room, I will tear Athenadora apart and burn the pieces. And you dear _brother,_ you will light the match. Do you understand?" I saw his eyes flash with anger, but he didn't reply, trying to pretend my threat didn't bother him. "Do you understand me?" I roared, smashing his body back against the wall, watching his skin splinter as the wall behind him crumbled. "Yes. I understand."  
"Good." I said, as I ripped his head from his body. Dropping it to the floor, knowing someone would find him eventually and put him back together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I am so sorry it's taken me so long to post. I hope this chapter makes up for it. To my new followers thank you so much! I can't wait to know what you think.**

 **Much love,**  
 **Liv x**

 _Milena's Point of View –_

Nightmares and a fitful sleep had left my head fuzzy. Every time I blinked I was confronted with the image of Caius draining the life out of me. My room suddenly felt suffocating, I needed to find something to do, something distracting. Grabbing the last clean set of clothes from my bag, I made a mental note to ask if there was somewhere I could wash them. I pulled on my pair of pale blue capris and accompanied it with a wrinkled white blouse I'd found buried under my dirty clothes. I was ridiculously overdressed for a day trapped in a castle but didn't have much choice. The crinkling of paper filled my ears as I opened the door, and I looked down to find yet another note from Aro.

 _Dear Milena,_

 _I am sorry about last night, I had no intention to scare you. I'm afraid I will be busy over the next couple of days so have asked Demetri to keep an eye on you. He will be happy to help you with anything you need._

 _Yours Aro._

I folded it up and put it in my back pocket. Trying and failing not to worry about the phrase keep an eye on you. Walking out of my room I hit what felt like a wall, I quickly panicked that I would find Caius in front of me, but when I looked up saw Demetri. So that's what keep an eye on you means. "Apologies Mistress." My ears were filled with the deep timbre of his voice, and I took a moment to examine him. He was tall, over six foot and I had to tilt my head to look at his face. His eyes were burgundy, and he had dark hair, it wasn't quite black but almost. He was lean but with broad shoulders and if I was honest he was quite handsome. Thinking about it I hadn't seen an unattractive vampire in this castle. Vampirism makes you beautiful, who knew?  
"It's fine, it was my fault. Please don't call me Mistress." I said not liking the formality.  
"What should I call you then Ma'am?" Ma'am? Now I'm Ma'am? Urgh.  
"Anything you want, but not Mistress and definitely not Ma'am."  
"Hmmm. Anything?" He grinned at me as if I'd just offered him a prize, suddenly I felt nervous.  
"Milena? No. Lena? Hmm maybe. Miles?"  
"No. Not Miles." I said harshly. My Father's voice filling my head as he screamed that name. Demetri frowned at me, and I quickly back peddled, not wanting to invite questions. "Sorry, I just don't like that nickname. It makes me feel like a boy." I lied. "How about Mimi? That's what my friends call me at home. Called me." I said correcting myself, a pit in my stomach opening when I realised I'd never see them again. "Mimi? I like it. Where were you heading Mimi?" Demetri smiled.  
"To the kitchen." I replied, closing my bedroom door. "You don't need to come with me."  
"Actually, I do." It was my turn to frown then.  
"Why?"  
"Aro wanted me to stay with you while everyone adjusts to having a human living with us."  
"Oh." I said. "So basically, you're here to make sure nobody eats me."  
"Pretty much."  
"How can I be sure _you're_ not gonna try to take a bite out of me?" I asked, trying to stay serious.  
"Ah, well I…" He stuttered, looking for an answer. He looked so panicked that I couldn't stop from bursting into laughter. "I'm kidding." He shook his head, grinning at me.  
"I knew I liked you."

The rest of our journey to the kitchen was spent in silence. Demetri walked one or two steps behind me, even standing behind me in the elevator and in truth I found it a bit unnerving. It was like I had a second shadow. The first thing I did when I got to the kitchen was turn the kettle on, while waiting for the water to boil I ransacked the cupboards. Baking seemed like a good thing to do, I always found it to be a great distraction, and even if it didn't work there was something delicious and sugary to eat at the end of it. Though sadly I didn't really have the right ingredients to make anything. "Demetri?" I questioned, reaching up on my tip toes to get the chamomile tea from one of the top cupboards. "Yes Mimi?" He said, suddenly appearing beside me and grabbing the tea for me. "Do you think Gianna would mind getting some groceries for me if I wrote her a list?"  
"I'm sure it would be fine, I'll get you a pen and paper." He disappeared from my sight but was back before I had even filled my mug. "Here you go." He said dropping the notepad onto the counter.  
"Thank you." I quickly wrote down a list of ingredients to make brownies as well as a few other things. By the time I was finished my tea was perfectly brewed, I took out the bag and sat down at the table.

Compared to the rest of the castle the kitchen was modern. In truth it was how I imagined my dream kitchen; the cupboards were a crisp white, complimented by dark marble countertops and it had practically every appliance you could think of. As much as I loved it I couldn't understand why it was here. I mean I couldn't imagine there being that many humans hanging around the castle, after all the only one I knew of was Gianna. "Are you not going to eat anything?" Demetri questioned, sitting opposite me. "No, I'm good." I replied avoiding his gaze. Now I knew I wasn't going to be able to bake, the ball of anxiety that sat in my stomach when I woke had returned. I needed a new distraction and I needed it now. "Demetri?" I asked an idea forming in my mind. "Do you think I could speak to Aro? I need to ask him something." I saw something flash in his eyes, something resembling pity, but it wasn't there long enough for me to be sure. "I'm afraid he's quite busy at the moment. What is it? I'm sure I can get a message to him." I couldn't help my frown. What had happened that we'd gone from _just say my name and I will hear you_ , to me having to go through someone else just to ask a question? Did I do something? That thought alone had my anxiety swelling so I returned my attention back to Demetri, trying desperately to ignore it. "I just wondered if I might be able to have my phone and my laptop back?" I saw him about to argue so quickly rushed to finish. "Obviously you can take the sim card out, so I can't contact anyone, and I doubt you even have WIFI in this place so that's a non-starter. I just want them, so I can listen to my music and do some writing." He stared at me for a moment, before nodding his head. "I'll ask for you."  
"Thank you." I murmured, looking down at my hands before remembering I needed clean clothes. "Also, I was wondering, is there somewhere I can wash my clothes? I literally don't have anything else to wear."  
"Oh of course. Heidi was supposed to be getting some clothes for you. She's busy right now but I'm sure Gianna will know what's going on. Why don't we go ask her? We can take your list as well."  
"Sounds good." I said, grabbing my cup of tea before following Demetri out of the door.

Gianna was as lovely as ever. She had absolutely no problem going shopping for me, in fact she'd already started her own list of things she thought I might want. Heidi had ordered some clothes and they should be arriving today thankfully, and Gianna assured me that she would have them put in my room as soon as they arrived. Once again, I found myself wondering how someone so caring got mixed up in all of this.

My pondering was soon cut short by Demetri. "We should go Mimi. Master is asking for you." Master? Fuck. Panic quickly overwhelmed me as the image of Caius once again popped into my head. "Master who?" I called after him as he was already on the other side of the foyer. "Marcus." He said, turning around seemingly surprised I wasn't beside him. I felt my shoulders sag in relief before quickly catching up to him. "Why do you ask?" He questioned, as we headed down the corridor. "Do you not want to see Master Aro?"  
"No, it's not Aro I'm worried about."  
"Ah, Caius." He said, turning to look at me. I even tensed at the mention of his name which Demetri of course noticed. "Has something happened?" He asked, stopping completely.  
"No, nothing." I lied, walking ahead. Only to crash into Demetri who was suddenly in front of me. "Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my skin. I really needed someone to write me a list of all the crazy abilities vampires have because I couldn't handle any more surprises. "What did he do?"  
"Nothing Demetri, don't worry about it."  
"Milena." He said almost forcefully.  
"There's no point in telling you anyway. He's your 'Master'." I said using my fingers to make quotes around the word. "There's nothing you can do about it so just leave it."  
"Milena, it is my job to protect you. From anyone and everyone. Including Caius."  
"Why?" I exclaimed. Seeming to shock him. "Why would you put yourself between your Master and a lowly human?" That did it. I quickly found myself cowering under Demetri's height as he crowded my space, not in an effort to scare me but in determination to get his point across.  
"You are not a lowly human Milena. Not in the slightest. Yes, it's true for all intents and purposes the Volturi is led by the three kings, but each of us in the Guard know that Aro pulls the strings. Aro leads us. Marcus and Caius may give us orders but Aro can overrule them with the snap of his fingers. And _you_ are his Mate. _You_ will be his Queen. And I will protect my Queen with my life, and I would appreciate it if you would not question that. Okay?"  
"Okay." I whispered. Stunned by the speech he had given.  
"Now, what did he do?" Demetri asked, stepping back.  
"He cornered me outside of Aro's quarters and threatened me."  
"What do you mean threatened you? Did he hurt you?" His voice was earnest, and I almost didn't want to tell him. "He grabbed me." I whispered pulling down the collar of my blouse to show him the bruise that Caius had left on me. "And he said he would kill me if I ever spoke to him like I did the other day again." Demetri growled and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
"If he comes near you again you call for me and I will come, I will never allow anything like this to happen again. I give you my word."  
"Thank you Demetri. Can you do something else for me please?" I said, a thought quickly occurring to me. "Of course."  
"Swear to me that you won't tell Aro about this. I don't want to cause any more friction between him and his brother. Please." He stared at me for a moment, and I could almost see him thinking.  
"Okay, I swear. But understand that I can't make a habit of lying to him."  
"Of course." I said, gratitude overwhelming me. "Thank you."  
"No problem, now we must go, Marcus is waiting."

 _Marcus's Point of View_

Milena sat on the sofa, one of her legs bent up against her chest, her fingers wrapped around her mug. She seemed so out of sorts. Granted I didn't know her well, but our previous encounters cemented her in my mind as strong and self -assured. Today she didn't even seem present. "Milena?" I called softly, taking the mug from her hands.  
"Hmm?" She mumbled, finally turning her attention to me.  
"Where are you today?"  
"Nowhere special." She murmured, offering me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
"Have you eaten?" I asked, concerned.  
"No, I'm not hungry." I frowned, not at all happy with her answer.  
"Demetri?" I called. He quickly entered from where he stood guard outside, giving me his full attention. "Yes Master?"  
"Would you go to the kitchen and get Milena something to eat please?"  
"No, Demetri." Milena exclaimed, holding up her hand. "There's no need. I'm not hungry so it'll be a wasted trip, I'll eat something later." Demetri looked back at me for confirmation, and I nodded my head, telling him to stay put. Turning back to Milena I noticed the circles under her eyes. "You look tired My Dear."  
"I didn't sleep very well." She sighed.  
"Why not?" I said, worry once again settling in my stomach.  
"I just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about."  
"Milena..." I placed my hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her, but instead saw her wince under my touch. "Are you alright?" I questioned, concerned she was hurt.  
"Fine." She murmured, glancing at Demetri.  
"Show him." Demetri quietly commanded. And I saw Milena's eyes flare with anger.  
"Demetri, you promised."  
"No, I promised not to tell Aro, this is Marcus."  
"Show me what?" I commanded. "What is it Milena?" She stopped glaring at Demetri to instead look at me, slowly pulling her blouse down her shoulder to reveal a dark purple handprint. "Who did this?!" I questioned. Fury filling me at the idea of someone hurting her.  
"Guess." It was Demetri that spoke, and I immediately knew who'd committed this offence.  
"My brother did this?" I exclaimed.  
"Yes. But it's fine, I'm fine." Milena spoke quickly, clearly trying to convince me.  
"This is not fine Milena, you have a handprint on your shoulder. What happened?" I said softly, tracing the bruise with my index finger.  
"He didn't like what I said. And he doesn't like that his brother has a human mate. It seems I'm somewhat of a disappointment, but that's fine because when Aro realises that, Caius is more than happy to get rid of me, so to speak." I felt more anger than I had in a long time. "Marcus calm down. Please I'm fine. It's just a bruise, I've had worse."  
"What does that mean?" I questioned, my eyes quickly finding hers.  
"I just mean that I have a high tolerance okay, it doesn't hurt that much. It'll be gone in a week. It really is okay. Please stop worrying, it's not going to happen again. Aro already has Demetri following my every move while everyone adjusts, so I'm good okay." I turned my head to Demetri, both of us knew full well that the Guard needed no time to adjust, something else was going on. He merely shook his head, telling me to drop it before Milena could catch on. "Okay." I said relenting. "But if he does anything else you will tell me straight away." She nodded her head, before settling back down into the couch. "Now, why did you want to see me?"  
"Ah." I said, remembering why I asked her here in the first place. "I found some books in my collection that I thought you might be interested in. They are in French though, is that alright?" She seemed slightly surprised but soon a smile appeared on her face. "That's so kind of you Marcus, thank you. It should be fine, it'll just take me a while to translate them. I'm not as good at reading French as I am speaking it."  
"Well perhaps I can read them to you?" I asked, unsure of how she would feel about it.  
"I would like that, as long as you have the time. I don't want to be an inconvenience."  
"You could never my dear. Don't think like that. I have plenty of time now if you would like?"  
"Sounds good." She said smiling at me. "Do you mind if I sit closer, so I can try and read along with you?"  
"Of course not, Milena."

I had barely gotten to the end of the first chapter when I felt Milena's head fall onto my shoulder as sleep took over her. She continued to surprise me, not many would feel relaxed enough to fall asleep on the shoulder of a vampire king, but here she was. Not only did she feel comfortable with me, I felt such a strong kinship towards her. I opened my mind allowing my gift to take over, focusing my vision on the bond that lay between us. I can't say I was too surprised at what I found, considering the closeness I felt towards her. A strong branch connected us, covered in lush green leaves. The bond was familial that was easy to see. For some reason the term family tree became literal when it came to my gift. To determine the exact nature of the relationship I found over the years that it was important to look at the shape of the leaves. Ours were shaped like ivy and I immediately recognised the paternal bond that I held with her. I smiled, glad that I could be that person for her.

It was a few hours later when Aro burst through the door causing Milena to stir. "Marcus, I need to speak with you." His face was filled with anger, but I saw it mellow when he spotted her. However, when his eyes fell on mine I could still see fire behind them. "Sorry." Milena said, interrupting our staring match. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her voice quiet, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"It's quite alright Milena. I would have woken you; but it seemed you needed the rest." I smiled. She smiled back at me before looking between Aro and myself. Clearly noticing the tension in the air. "I should let you guys talk." She said standing.  
"Perhaps Demetri should take you back to the kitchen, so you can get something to eat." I posed it as a suggestion and although I'm sure she knew it wasn't one at all she nodded her head. "Sure. See you later Marcus." She said heading out of the door.  
"Goodbye my dear."

As she left, I couldn't help but notice Aro's coldness towards her. He barely acknowledged her, muttering a quiet good afternoon before turning his attention to Demetri, who offered a subtle nod. Milena left the room quickly and I listened to her retreating footsteps before holding out my arm waiting for Aro to take my hand, I could tell by the glare he gave me that he was questioning why his mate was asleep in my lap. "You're _bound_ to her?" He exclaimed, looking though my thoughts.  
"Don't fret Brother. It is nothing like that, it's parental. She sees me as a father figure, nothing more. Something else is bothering you. I assume it's to do with Caius, no one else would have the audacity to tear him apart. Now, I know Milena hasn't told you about what happened and there is only one other way you could know. Tell me Brother. What did you see?"

 _Milena's Point of View –_

I was silent on our walk back to my room. Demetri had scolded me for only picking up an apple from the kitchen but I still wasn't hungry, especially after Aro had barely bothered to even look at me. None of this made any sense. After my talk with Marcus I thought I was starting to understand what this whole bond thing meant, clearly I was wrong. Reaching my room Demetri made clear that he would be close by if I needed him, and I was surprised at how much safer that made me feel.

Closing the door behind me I leant my back against the wood. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I attempted to quell the tears of frustration that sat behind by eyelids. When I opened them again I noticed the door to my wardrobe was open, stepping inside I found it full to the brim with clothes each more beautiful than the last. I was about to rifle through one of the drawers when something caught my eye in the mirror. With the door open I could see my room reflected in it, and there on my bed I could see my laptop. I almost tripped over my own feet in my haste to see if it was real. And it was. My phone was there to, I tried to turn it on but of course it had no charge. I quickly plugged it in, I knew I wouldn't be able to call anyone but I was anxious to simply look through the photos, desperately wanting a glimpse of my mother, of home. I needed that after today. I leant back against my pillows waiting impatiently, noticing something else that was different in my room. A lock had been put on my door. I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. I knew it wouldn't actually stop anyone from getting in if they wanted to but the gesture itself was enough for now. And with Aro being so distant I supposed it would have to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry about the wait, let me know what you think.**

 **Liv x**

I spent the next day with Demetri. Aro was still busy apparently, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that in reality he was just avoiding me. That thought made my chest seem to ache, like my heart was struggling to beat without him. I was completely on edge, practically trying to claw my way out of my skin. I'd made brownies in an attempt to distract myself but it hadn't helped, and my stomach was tied up in such tight knots I could barely eat even one. Which Demetri was certainly not happy about. I sat in the garden and tried to read but I couldn't even make it past a page before my worry took over. I could tell Demetri was getting sick of my restlessness so in the end I simply went to my room and tried to sleep.

I was awoken by a loud banging on my door, I panicked for a moment worried it would be Caius, until I heard Demetri's booming voice. "Come on Mimi, time to get up. Let's go!" I frowned, wondering what the rush was about. The banging continued only irritating me even more that my sleep had been interrupted. "Damn it Demetri! Where's the fire?" I exclaimed, yanking my door open to find Demetri and another vampire, Felix, I thought. Both of them burst into laughter at my exclamation and they looked like schoolboys, as Felix clutched Demetri's shoulder doubling over in hysterics. "Wow Mimi, you are not a morning person." Demetri stated, as he began to calm down. "No clearly I'm not." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Now, can I help you two?"  
"Yes, get dressed we're going to the games room."  
"Games room?" I questioned, having a vague recollection of Aro mentioning it in passing while we toured the castle. "Yes Mimi, the games room. I don't want to spend another day with you moping around. So, lets go. You've got ten minutes." I sighed, before slamming the door and stalking into the bathroom.

I actually ended up having a really nice day. Felix and Demetri kept me well distracted from my thoughts of Aro. We played boardgames and videogames, Jane and Alec even joined us for a little while and now I was getting to know them, my fear was starting to dissipate. It was still weird though. Jane and Alec had such baby faces, but they talked like adults. I knew they were obviously a lot older than they looked but getting that straight in my head proved difficult, especially when they joined in the games and their childish side came out. All four of the vampires were extremely competitive and I only won one game during the whole day, and that was only because Felix decided to cheat. He purposely knocked the Jenga tower over, so I ended up winning by default much to his dismay. We spent pretty much all day together, it wasn't until Renata turned up at four that everyone disappeared. Even Demetri had to go. Quickly taking me back to my room to go to this emergency meeting that Aro had called and I was alone again.

I ran myself a bath and settled into the scalding water with a book. I read page after page, not even thinking about getting out. It wasn't until I finished the last chapter that I even noticed how cold the water had gotten. I quickly dried off, anxious to get dressed and be rid of the goose bumps that covered my skin. Pulling on the only relatively warm pair of pyjamas that I could find in my new wardrobe, I realised that Heidi's style was pretty skimpy. Most of the nightwear she'd brought me was basically just lingerie, I took a moment to look through everything and found a particularly revealing red lace teddy. Without thinking I shoved it to the back of the drawer trying to ignore why Heidi thought I would need it. I found myself pacing back and forth in the massive wardrobe, my head felt like it would explode. Nothing made sense. Not even my own thoughts and feelings. I missed Aro, wanted to see him desperately, but the thought of the kind of intimacy Heidi was trying to prepare me for made me feel nauseous. I could feel myself panicking, I wanted to get outside. I needed air, but seen as Demetri was busy I didn't feel like wandering to the courtyard on my own.

Instead I headed to Aro's library to get a new book to read. I walked through the door and found Aro sat at his desk. He looked up at me and I couldn't place the emotion on his face. "I'm sorry, I was just going to get a book." I mumbled heading over to the shelves.  
"It's no problem, I was just leaving." I felt my chest tighten at those words. I looked over my shoulder so I could see his face in an attempt to figure out what was going on, but he was already heading out of the door. "Are you playing with me?" I whispered, before I could stop myself. He turned around before I could blink, suddenly in front of me. "What?" He asked.  
"Are you playing with me? I mean is this just a game to you? Was your brother right, is this just you playing with your food?" I could barely get the words out, just the thought of it being true made me want to cry, and that just confused me even more. "No, Milena! Of course not!" He exclaimed, panic clouding his tone. "Then what is it? Did I do something? Have I upset you? Is it because I told you that you couldn't just walk into my room? I didn't mean to make you angry, I just wanted some privacy. Please don't be upset with me." I hated how desperate I sounded but I couldn't help it. "Milena, what are you talking about? You haven't done anything, why on earth would you think that?"  
"Because you… You're…" I stammered.  
"I what Milena?" He questioned, crowding my space.  
"You don't talk to me. You've barely said three words to me in as many days, apparently now whenever I need something I have to ask Demetri to ask you. When I walk into a room you walk out just as quickly. How are you not mad at me?" The words poured out of my mouth unfiltered, barely making sense even to me. "Milena…" He sighed, taking both of my hands in his. "I'm not mad or upset with you. You haven't done anything wrong, I promise. I've just been busy. I know that's a poor excuse, especially when I've made you feel like this. Demetri said you seemed anxious, is this why?" I only nodded, staring down at our intertwined fingers. I heard him sigh as he took his hands from mine to cup my face. Forcing me to look up at him. "I'm sorry Mia Tesoro. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, in fact an old friend is coming to visit tomorrow and I'd very much like you to meet him if that's okay?"  
"Sure." I whispered, even more confused. I felt so relieved to know that he wasn't upset with me, but so frustrated with myself because why should I care I don't even know him, and why was it that all I could think about was how much I wanted him to hold me. "Oh, Milena." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. It was like a reflex and I didn't understand it at all. Before I knew it, I was crying, I didn't even know why. Silent tears ran down my cheeks and I found myself even more frustrated. "Please don't cry Cara Mia, I promise everything is fine." Aro said softly, brushing away my tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten, and I think I'm just tired." I whispered, stepping back from him to rub my eyes. "Come, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you something." He said, taking my hand.

"You're cold." He said as we walked down the corridor. "Here." He stopped momentarily and draped his suit jacket over my shoulders. "Thanks." I whispered, pulling it tighter around me. His scent overwhelmed me. Like citrus and cinnamon? No, it wasn't cinnamon. Cloves maybe? All I knew was that it was heavenly, and I had to fight the urge to bury my nose in the fabric. Once we got to the kitchen, he sat me down at the table. "Are eggs okay?" He asked.  
"Yes fine, but you don't have to make anything, I can do it."  
"It's no trouble Milena, I'd like to make it for you." He said turning to the stove.

Ten minutes later he placed an omelette in front of me before sitting in the chair opposite. I took one bite and almost moaned. It was perfect. "Is it okay?" He questioned.  
"Delicious." I replied, taking another bite. "Thank you. And thank you for the clothes and giving me my laptop back."  
"You don't need to thank me Milena. I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to be happy." He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back, not knowing how to reply. "I am truly sorry for the last couple of days. I never meant to upset you."  
"It's okay." I whispered, not wanting to think about it.  
"No it's not, I didn't think and that was wrong of me. I never want to cause you any pain Cara Mia." He confessed, reaching across the table to take my hand. "This is an adjustment for the both of us it seems."  
"I suppose it is." I whispered, staring down at my now empty plate. If _he_ didn't know what was going on between us how on earth was I supposed to figure it out? "Let's head back Milena, you need some sleep." He said interrupting my thoughts. A second later he stood, holding out his hand for me to take and I couldn't resist accepting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait, everything has been pretty hectic and I couldn't seem to get this chapter onto paper. I hope you all like it, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Liv x**

 _Aro's Point of View –_

Milena had been quiet on the walk back to my quarters, pulling the jacket I'd given her tight around her body. A frown covered her brow and I had to fight the temptation of touching her to see what she was thinking. I desperately wanted to hold her, but I thought that would be too much. Every time I looked at her, I saw her as a child and the sadness in her eyes haunted me. I couldn't face her, and I was shocked that she'd noticed, even more shocked that it had upset her so much. When Demetri told me that she'd seemed anxious I assumed it was because of Caius, to find out it was because of me was like a punch to the gut. I was supposed to be looking after her, protecting her. To find out I was doing the opposite was painful. Although perhaps her anxiousness was a sign that she was starting to share my feelings, she had let me kiss her earlier, and wipe her tears. Maybe she was finally starting to be comfortable around me.

Eleazar arrived not long after Milena had fallen asleep, accompanied by his wife Carmen. It had been a while since I'd required him to come back and there was much to catch up on, on both sides it appeared. Edward and Bella's wedding was fast approaching, and therefore so was her transformation. I made a mental note to check up on the Cullens in the coming weeks before giving a brief explanation to Eleazar about Milena's presence. He of course agreed to meet with her to find out if she had any gifts and asked no questions regarding her knowledge of my own powers. I allowed them to settle into a room in the Guard's quarters before heading back to my own. Waiting impatiently for Milena to awaken.

Milena was restless during the night, I heard her stir more than once but thankfully she didn't seem in any real distress. It was about 8:30 when she awoke, as soon as I heard her get out of bed, I headed to the kitchen to get her some breakfast. When I returned, she answered her door quickly, wrapped in her dressing gown, her hair piled on top of her head with a mess of ringlets perfectly framing her face. She looked more beautiful every time I saw her. "Hi." Her voice was soft, and she didn't quite meet my eyes when she looked at me. "Hello Milena, how are you this morning?"  
"I'm fine thank you. Yourself?" She seemed surprised to find me at her door. Her tone was short and not what I expected after the previous night. "I'm well, I brought you breakfast."  
"Oh, thank you." She said stepping aside so I could walk through the door. "Sorry, I was expecting Demetri."  
"Ah." I said, now understanding her tone. "I'm afraid Demetri is going to be away for a couple of days." I said placing the tray down onto her bed.  
"Is everything okay?" She questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Yes, everything is fine, he's just doing some work for me."  
"Oh okay." She said sitting down on the bed and picking up a slice of toast.  
"Did you still want to meet Eleazar today?" I asked, sitting next to her. She frowned at me, not wanting to speak with her mouth full and clearly confused about who I was referring to. "The friend I mentioned yesterday." I explained.  
"Erm, sure. When will he be here?"  
"Actually, he arrived late last night."  
"Oh! Well I can be ready in half an hour." She said springing up from the bed.  
"There's no rush Milena, take your time."  
"It's fine." She said taking her hair down. I fought the urge to pull her to me, her scent filled the room as her golden tresses fell past her shoulders. "I just need to have a shower and get dressed."  
"Okay." I said, trying hard to focus on what she was saying and not on how beautiful she looked. "We shall be in my study, just come whenever you're ready."  
"Of course." She smiled, taking another bite out of her toast and heading towards the bathroom.

 _Milena's Point of View –_

I showered and got dressed quickly. Not wanting to give myself a chance to overthink this meeting. He hadn't said it but I got the feeling from Aro that this was important, and for some reason I wanted to please him. I put on a pair of grey slacks and a loose-fitting white blouse, eager to make a good impression on Aro's friend. I steadied myself with a deep breath before knocking on the door to Aro's study. "Come in." Opening the door with a shaky hand I stepped inside. Aro sat at his desk and opposite him on the sofa was both a man and a woman. Both were beautiful, the man, who I assumed was Eleazar, had dark brown hair and pale olive skin. The woman had long flowing hair, the same colour as Eleazar's, and was about my height. She was stunning. Every vampire I'd met was stunning. What Aro saw in me in comparison I would never know. What made both of them more alluring was their amber eyes, shimmering in the light like liquid gold, they captivated me. All the vampires I'd met had red eyes; I didn't realise they could be different. "Ah Milena. This is Eleazar and his wife Carmen." Aro said smiling.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said stepping forward to greet them both. I was surprised when Carmen kissed me on both cheeks, clearly having no qualms regarding personal boundaries. Eleazar however took my hand in both of his, looking at me fervently. "It's so lovely to meet you Milena." They both seemed nice enough but the way Eleazar held my hand for a moment too long, and the intensity with which Aro watched our interaction made me nervous. It really felt like there was something I didn't know, like my meeting with Eleazar was really important, and for the life of me I had no idea why. We chatted for a little while, Carmen asked where I was from amongst other more trivial questions, and Aro told me briefly of the reason why Eleazar didn't live at the castle with the rest of the guard. He had lived in Volterra until meeting Carmen, she had wished to stay with her family and Aro allowed Eleazar to leave the castle and stay with her providing he came back when needed.

We hadn't been talking for very long when the door was thrown open. "Aro we need you in the Great Hall now." Caius growled, bursting into the room. I felt myself shrink back into my chair, terrified of what he might do when he saw me. "Forgive him brother." Marcus said following quickly behind. "But he is right, there is a situation that must be dealt with. Immediately." Aro frowned at his brothers and I took the opportunity his distraction provided to make my exit. "I'll leave you to it." I said slipping past Marcus and out of the door so quickly I didn't even hear Aro's reply. All that mattered to me was being away from Caius.

I moved quickly down the corridors, almost running. It wasn't until I reached the courtyard that I realised how irrational I was being. It was true that Demetri wasn't there to protect me, but I knew neither Aro nor Marcus would allow Caius to hurt me. My legs went to jelly as the adrenaline left me, sinking down onto the bench I tried to catch my breath. I was being ridiculous. I knew I was. Everything here was so confusing. It was like I'd stepped into a different universe where up was down and left was right. I didn't know Aro, all I knew about him really was that he was a vampire. In my head I felt nothing towards him, I was certain of that. But there was something, this feeling. This need to be close to him. Even now in my confusion I could feel this pull towards him. I could feel this certainty that having his arms around me would make everything alright. It would be easy. So easy just to accept it. Accept this bond that we supposedly share. So easy to just let him look after me me, to let him love me. A part of me wanted to, desperately. But as soon as I thought about it, I thought of all the reasons not to. I thought of how dangerous he was. Of all the people he'd killed. Of the fact that he'd taken me from my mother. The list went on and on, and I was back to square one. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing how to feel.

I was on my feet and pacing when Gianna's voice broke my contemplation. "If you're not careful you will wear a hole in the ground Milena." Looking up I saw her walking towards me, a mug in her hand. "Aro asked me to check on you. Here, I brought you some tea."  
"Thank you." I said taking the mug from her and sitting down on the bench.  
"Are you alright Milena?" She asked sitting beside me. The question seemed so stupid, so futile.  
"How do you do it?" I exclaimed, ignoring what she's said. The question had been plaguing me for days, and as more time passed, I became more desperate to know, my time alone had not helped. "Do what Milena?" Gianna questioned. "Accept them! Accept what they are, what they do to people. How can you work here alongside them day in and day out? Don't they scare you? Doesn't it hurt you to see people walk in and never walk back out? Doesn't it all seem wrong to you?" My voice was full of desperation, if anyone could give me a way of dealing with all of this then it must be Gianna. She looked so startled by my outburst, I found myself feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just don't think I can deal with all of this. I don't know how to accept them for what they are. I don't know how to accept _him_." The last words seemed to get tangled in my throat, and my eyes filled with tears. "For God's sake! I'm so sick of crying." I murmured, swiping at my tears.  
"You don't need to apologise. I felt the same in the beginning, I was scared. Everyday I would come to work and think I wouldn't be going home. But I didn't have a choice, I needed to provide for my family. It was hard, it still is. To watch people, walk through the halls, to hear their screams. It doesn't get easier. But you must remember it isn't a choice, it is their nature. They cannot live without blood, like you and I cannot live without water. They do it to survive, and yes, it is awful and yes people die, but in terms of vampires the Volturi are kind. They do not chase their victims. They do not taunt them. It is over for them in minutes. I take comfort in that. And yes, I am scared. It isn't certain what my fate will be, I may wake up tomorrow and Aro may decide it will be the last time I do. But that is not the case for you. Aro will ensure that you are always safe. I have seen many vampires interact with their mates, and I have seen no purer affection in my life. It is love completely without expectation. In time I hope you will experience that for yourself, but for now I hope I have offered you some semblance of comfort." She spoke softly, taking my hand in hers. "You have." I whispered overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Gianna." She squeezed my hand before letting go. "Won't you come inside?" She asked. "I can make us some food."  
"Thanks, but I think I need some more time to myself." I said smiling softly at her.  
"Of course, I will make up a plate for when you're ready." She said getting to her feet.  
"Thank you." I murmured, watching her walk back into the castle, my head swimming.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Lovelies! I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been working on this chapter for a while but just couldn't get it right. Please let me know what you think, any reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Much love,  
Liv**

 _ **Aro's point of view-**_

Milena disappeared from my study in seconds. I glared at Caius, still furious with his actions towards her. She'd run from the room like she was being chased merely because of his presence. I fought the urge to go after her and instead turned my focus to Marcus. "So, what is this urgent matter that couldn't possibly wait?"  
"We're at risk of exposure, there's a new-born running around Asia. So far, he's killed 27 in the space of three weeks." My mind reeled with this new information.  
"Who is responsible? Who sired the new-born?" I demanded.  
"We don't know." It was Caius who spoke, and I glared at him. For his audacity to speak to me, and for the fact that they didn't know anything.  
"Well then find out!" I snapped. "Send Alec, Jane and Felix now. They don't come back until they have the new-born and whoever sired it."  
"Of course, Brother." Caius said snidely. I glared at him again, but Marcus spoke before I had the chance. "Now, now Caius. Aro is right, there is no need for that tone." Caius growled before stalking out of the room.

"My apologies, brother. I will leave you to it."  
"You are welcome to stay Marcus."  
"Thank you." He said, lowering himself into the chair Milena had just sprung from. "Now, Eleazer. Is there anything we need to know? Is Milena gifted?"  
"She is." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "But it's something different, something I haven't encountered before." My grin quickly fell away.  
"What do you mean?" I quizzed him.  
"Well at the moment it seems she has a sense of danger. As if she can tell if something bad is going to happen, or if someone isn't trustworthy. I think it's possible that she will have the gift of premonition, but not just that, she will have emphatic powers too. I don't think she will be like Alice Cullen. I think her powers will manifest differently, perhaps be even stronger." I leant back into my chair trying to digest this information. "I have a question." Marcus stated interrupting my thoughts. "You say that she has a sense of danger even now, yes?"  
"Yes, that's right." Eleazar nodded.  
"Can you see how that manifests itself? Could it take a physical shape?"  
"What do you mean? If you're asking if it could cause her pain then yes, I suppose it could. You know as well as I do that humans aren't meant to have gifts. They become stronger after being turned because that is when a person has the capacity to control their power. And I suppose with the nature of her gift being to protect herself that it would be present even now before she's been turned." Marcus locked eyes with me and I could tell what he was thinking even without using my gift. This was why she collapsed in the Hall, and with that being the case there wasn't much I could do to stop it from happening again.

 _ **Milena's point of view-**_

By the time I finally went inside a chill had settled into my bones and I was absolutely starving. Gianna had done as she'd promised and left a bowl of pasta on the side. It was delicious; the sauce was creamy, and the pasta was light. It was by far one of the best things I'd ever eaten. I finished quickly, flicking on the kettle as I went to the sink to wash up. Now that I'd eaten, I just felt exhausted. I planned on making a cup of tea and heading back to my room. Once the kettle was boiled, I grabbed a mug and attempted to reach the teabags. Why I'd put them back on the top shelf I did not know. I was contemplating climbing on the worktop when Demetri appeared from nowhere. 'Need a hand Mimi?' Reaching past me he grabbed the box from the top shelf. As he did, I got a waft of cheap cigarettes and old spice cologne. The smell immediately made me gag. I stepped back overwhelmed by his scent. It was like _he_ was in the room invading my space. "Mimi are you okay?" Demetri took a step towards me and as the smell hit me again everything went black.

 _ **Demetri's point of view-**_

I managed to catch Milena just before she hit the floor. I couldn't figure out what had caused this reaction, perhaps it was my sudden appearance that had spooked her. I laid her gently on the floor before grabbing her a glass of water for when she awoke. I knelt by her side and patiently waited. She came to quite quickly, blinking slightly as she readjusted to the light in the kitchen. "Are you alright?" Instead of answering I saw her gag, I moved quickly grabbing a bowl out of one of the cupboards and putting it beside her just in time to stop her being sick on the floor. "Here, have some water." I passed her the glass and simultaneously moved the bowl, worried the sight of it might make her ill again. "Thanks." She whispered, pulling herself up to lean against the cupboards. I attempted to help her, but she pulled away. "Sorry I just need some space."  
"Okay, I'll get Aro."  
"No, there's no need. I'll be fine I just need a minute."  
"Milena, I need to let him know. Or at least let someone know." She sighed, letting her head fall forward. "Fine, you can get Marcus I suppose, but please don't make a big deal about it."

 _ **Marcus's Point of View-**_

As soon as Demetri entered my study, I knew something was wrong. He didn't announce himself as he usually would, instead he demanded my presence in the kitchen and left just as quickly as he arrived. I followed behind getting to the kitchen within seconds, finding Milena on the floor her head between her knees. I turned to Demetri demanding explanation. "She fainted." He said simply. "She didn't want me to tell Aro."  
"Milena?" I said softly, sitting down beside her.  
"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a minute." She sat up as she spoke, leaning back against the cupboards her eyes closed. "Are you sure? You're very pale Milena. What happened?"  
"I don't know I just got dizzy. I'm fine now." She went to push herself up but lost her balance almost immediately. I grabbed her arm and steadied her before she could fall back down. "Come, I'll take you to your room."  
"No, it's okay, really I'm fine." I ignored her protests and scooped her into my arms. "Marcus stop. Just put me down."  
"I will put you down when we get to your room. Now close your eyes, I don't want to make you ill again on the way."  
"Marcus!" She protested, glaring at me. I gave no response, simply waiting for her to do as I asked. Eventually she did, sighing loudly as she screwed her eyes shut.

 _ **Milena's Point of View –**_

I hadn't even felt us move when Marcus placed me onto my bed. Now that I was away from that acrid smell, I was beginning to feel better. Sitting on the edge of my bed I swung my legs over the side, staring at the wall ahead of me. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine." I sighed, more embarrassed than anything else. "I probably just need to lie down."  
"Are you certain?" Marcus asked, sitting beside me.  
"Yes."  
"Okay." He said standing. "Yell if you need anything."  
"I will." I said, looking up at him. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before swiftly leaving the room. I sat for a few more minutes before deciding to get into the shower, that smell had made me feel dirty. Like _he'd_ had his hands on me.

I'd put on some pyjamas and was towel drying my hair when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out, worried that I would find Caius at my door.  
"It's me, Cara Mia." Aro. The tenseness in my muscles fell away just at the sound of his voice.  
"It's open." I called. No sooner had the words left my mouth, he was in front of me. His hands gripping my upper arms as he stared into my face. "Are you okay? Marcus said you're sick, what happened?"  
"I'm fine. I think I was just overtired." I said, not wanting to tell him the real reason, I knew I was just being stupid anyway. "Are you sure?" He questioned, taking the towel out of my hands and leading me towards the bed to sit down. "Yes." I said, offering him a smile in the hopes of calming him.  
"You're certain Milena?"  
"I'm certain, I just need some sleep. Please don't worry."  
"How can I not?" He sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear.  
"I promise I'm okay. All I need is a goodnights sleep, and I'll be perfect." He looked into my eyes for what felt like the longest time as if he was studying my soul. "Okay, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Cara Mia."  
"Goodnight Aro." He kissed my fingers before leaving the room, allowing me to curl up under my duvet and finally sleep.

 _ **Aro's Point of View -**_

Hearing that Milena had been sick filled me with panic, especially after the conversation I'd had with Eleazar. Had she felt endangered? Was that why she was ill? I rushed to her room as soon as Demetri told me what had happened, he'd assured me she was fine, but I had to see for myself. She seemed out of sorts but nowhere near as out of it as she had been when she'd collapsed before. This must have been something different. She promised me that she was simply tired, so I urged her to get some sleep and quickly left her, as much as I didn't want to, I knew she needed to rest.

I'd headed to my room and had been listening intently to Milena's breathing for the last hour, it had taken her what seemed like an age to fall asleep but when she had I found myself calmed by her soft breath. Since having her in the castle I found myself disappointed with my inability to sleep for the first time in 3000 years. I settled with imagining myself beside her, her body wrapped around mine whilst deep in slumber, completely content.

I was wrenched from my thoughts when without warning Milena's breathing became rapid, along with her heartbeat. She began murmuring softly but her words were unintelligible even to me. I stood from my desk to wake her only for her to do it herself a mere second later. I fought the urge to go to her knowing that she wouldn't appreciate it, no matter my intentions. So instead I listened to her try and calm herself, her breathing did slow but not to a rate I was happy with. On hearing her sudden footsteps, I assumed she was going to the bathroom, but was surprised to hear her door open, I was even more shocked to hear her knock on mine. I opened it to find her looking at the floor, her chest heaving. "Is everything alright Milena?" Without replying she stepped towards me, burying her face in my chest, grabbing at my shirt. I loathed seeing her distressed, but was overjoyed, because she had come to me for comfort. Me!

Wrapping my arms around her I relished in the feel of her beneath my fingers. Her whole body quaked so I pulled her flush against me, careful not to crush her. We stood like that until her breathing slowed and then long after. I dared not move or speak for fear it would break whatever spell had come over her, I only waited. When she did finally speak her voice was so quiet I found myself beyond grateful for my enhanced hearing, her words were perhaps the best ones I'd heard in all my life. "Can I sleep in here with you?"  
"Of course, Cara Mia." I kissed the top of her head and picked her up, laying down on the bed so she was curled on her side with her head resting on my chest. "Is this okay?" She merely nodded, melding herself even closer to my body. Peace surrounded me as I ran my fingers through her hair hoping more than anything that this meant she was finally willing to accept our bond.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovelies! Happy Holidays, I hope you're having a lovely time and looking forward to the New Year. As always please let me know what you think, this chapter kind of wrote itself so I'd love some feedback.**

 **Much love,**  
 **Liv x**

 _Milena's Point of View –_

I awoke to someone's lips brushing against my forehead, panicking for a second before Aro's heady scent hit me. I blinked my eyes open and found him with his back to me, shrugging on his suit jacket. My God he's beautiful. "Hi." I breathed, knowing he would hear me regardless of how loud I was. He turned around quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go back to sleep Cara Mia, it's still early." He whispered, brushing my hair out of my face. "Where are you going?" I questioned, reaching for his hand and interlocking his fingers with mine. "I'm needed at Court. I won't be gone for too long, I'll come back to you don't worry." He said lifting my hand to his lips to kiss my knuckles. "Okay." I sighed, burrowing into the duvet, inhaling his heavenly scent before falling back to sleep.

I slept for hours, and I slept better than I had in a long time. Aro's bed was so comfortable, I slept so well that my head felt fuzzy like I'd woken up from surgery. I laid in bed for ages after I awoke, too comfy to move. When I finally rolled out of bed it was after midday. I jumped in the shower and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the games room. I decided to watch a movie, I didn't have the attention span to read anything. I'd slept well but I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare that had sent me into Aro's arms. Knowing _he_ could be anywhere, alongside being trapped inside the castle was sending my subconscious into overdrive. Like Demetri. I could have sworn that he smelt of _his_ cheap cigarettes of _his_ cologne but that was ridiculous. I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me, betraying me. It was even worse when I slept. I dreamt that _he_ was in the castle, that _he_ and Caius were scheming against me. Every time I turned a corner one of them was there, I couldn't get away. I ran and ran but there was no escape. Panic consumed me and I was thankful when I woke up, I was even more thankful that Aro didn't ask questions. In the moment I didn't even think about what it meant to seek comfort from him. I didn't really think at all, I just felt this need to be close to him, this desperation to be held by him. I couldn't even say looking back that it was a mistake. It felt good to be in his arms, it felt right. I pushed away the confusion this thought created and begun watching Harry Potter, trying to put everything else from my mind.

Harry had just been abandoned by Draco in the Dark Forest when I felt a kiss on the top of my head. "How are you feeling Cara Mia?"  
"Good." I said, grabbing the remote to pause the film. "How was your day?"  
"It was okay, uneventful." He said crouching down to lean over the arm of the sofa. "Have you eaten anything today?"  
"No, I haven't been hungry."  
"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, reaching forward to brush my hair from my face. It was then that the smell hit me again. Cigarettes and Old Spice. I fought the bile that pushed its way up my throat, but I failed to hide my cringing. "Milena, are you alright?"  
"Yes." I rasped, pushing up from the sofa. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." I waited until I got out of the room before breaking into a sprint. Thankfully I managed to make it to my bathroom before being sick. I sat on the cold tiled floor for a while just trying to catch my breath, letting a song play through my head rather than think about how irrational I was being. Once the nausea had passed, I used the sink to pull myself up. Quickly brushing my teeth before heading back to the games room. I wasn't sure how long I'd been gone but I hoped Aro wouldn't question me. I had no idea how I would explain myself without telling him everything and I really didn't want to do that, I wasn't sure I'd ever tell him, not everything at least.

When I reached the games room, I found Aro placing a plate of food on the coffee table next to some orange juice. He'd managed to get changed as well, I hoped this was due to his vampiric speed rather than how long I'd been gone. He now wore black slacks and a slate grey turtleneck, he looked gorgeous. I stood in the doorway for a moment just to watch him, the turtleneck hugged his muscular body in just the right way, what he saw in me I didn't know. "Hi." I murmured stepping back into the room. "Ah you're back!" The smile that overtook his face when he saw me made me melt. "I made you a sandwich you really should eat something, even if it's not the whole thing." I couldn't help my frown, why did he care so much about me? I was a nobody, why would a man with such power want me when he could have anyone? He wouldn't if he knew. Nobody would. "Are you alright?" I didn't reply, instead I practically ran to him, I knew I would feel safe in his arms, wanted. I knew being held by him would make the little voice in my head shut up. "What's wrong, Milena?"  
"Nothing." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist. He held me tight for a minute before pulling away to cup my face in both of his hands. "What is it, Sweetheart?" He questioned, gazing into my eyes. "Nothing, I just missed you." He continued watching my face, like he was trying to find the answer written there. "Are you sure that's all it is?"  
"Yes." I murmured, turning my head to place a kiss on the palm of his hand.  
"Come." He said, taking my hand and pulling me down to the sofa where I curled up against him. "I missed you too." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head as I nestled against his chest.


End file.
